


И кровь врага, отданная добровольно...

by fandomHarrySeverus2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, fandomharryseverus2018_bb
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHarrySeverus2018/pseuds/fandomHarrySeverus2018
Summary: Новая жизнь началась неожиданно. Не с понедельника и не с Нового года. Она просто началась.





	И кровь врага, отданная добровольно...

Том Риддл ненавидел ждать, но ещё больше он не любил чувствовать себя идиотом, не понимающим происходящего. А сейчас с ним происходило именно это. Он ни мгновения не сомневался, что подготовленная ловушка сработает — мальчишка был любопытен, безрассуден, смел и предсказуем, что при очевидном попустительстве Дамблдора делало шанс на победу почти абсолютным.

Контролировать доставшееся тело оказалось просто, единственным минусом было дурацкое заикание, справиться с которым не получалось. Что поделать, если люди, в основном, непроходимые тупицы и трусы? Особенно волшебники, привыкшие во всем полагаться на свои палочки и магическое решение всех проблем. Квиррелл был как раз из таких — глупый и недальновидный, он так отчаянно цеплялся за свою жалкую жизнь, что из него получилось отличное вместилище для разума. Ничего личного, просто мясо в природе пропадать не должно.

Том прошёлся по маленькой комнате, где кроме зеркала Еиналеж ничего не было. Как же Дамблдор любил загадки и лаконичный антураж! Разглядеть хоть что-то в мутном стекле не получалось, и Том опустил дурацкий тюрбан, провонявший чесноком, на то, что привык считать своим лицом. Он рассчитывал, что после того, как завладеет Философским камнем, это досадное недоразумение удастся устранить. Что и говорить — камень был необходим ему, как воздух. Но ещё больше, чем завладеть камнем, Тому хотелось уничтожить мальчишку, который превратил его жизнь в мучительный фарс и лишил всего: победы, славы, верных последователей. Только эти мечты о мести и помогли ему выжить в том странном недосуществовании, в котором он прозябал годы, показавшиеся веками.

Наколдованный _Темпус_ показал, что ожидание длится уже третий час. И это при том, что тролль был выведен из игры, а нужный ключ помечен! Хотя шахматы и задача на логику должны были отнять у мальчишки много времени — особым умом он не блистал. Наконец стена-проход занялась чёрным пламенем, и Том приготовился встречать гостя.

— Вы?

На лице мальчишки отразилось такое недоумение, что впору было рассмеяться. Но пока не время.

— Именно, — подтвердил Том. — А я все гадал, встречу ли здесь тебя, Поттер. А если встречу, то как скоро.

— Но я думал… я думал, что это Снейп...

— Северус? — Том всё-таки не выдержал и рассмеялся.— Да, Северус выглядит подозрительно, не правда ли? Похож на огромную летучую мышь, парящую по школе и хватающую невинных учеников. Он оказался мне полезен. При наличии такого Снейпа никто не мог заподозрить б-б-бедного за-за-заикающегося п-п-профессора Квиррелла.

Мальчишка начал лепетать про страшного-страшного Снейпа, мечтающего его убить. Пришлось развеять эти иллюзии. Впрочем, изумление на лице Поттера того стоило. Вот только соображать он стал гораздо быстрее, и чтобы избежать лишних осложнений, пришлось его связать и немного приоткрыть завесу будущего.

— Ты слишком любопытен, чтобы оставлять тебя в живых, Поттер. Зачем ты шатался по школе в Хэллоуин? Я чуть не столкнулся с тобой, когда хотел посмотреть, кто охраняет камень.

Любой другой бы на его месте уже наложил в штаны и начал скулить, моля о пощаде, но до мальчишки явно не доходил смысл сказанного, потому что он с удивлением продолжал делать открытия:

— Так это вы впустили тролля?

Вот ведь недоумок! Его сейчас будут убивать, а он этого даже не понимает.

— Ну, конечно. Я наделен особым даром управляться с троллями. Видел, как я обошелся с тем, мимо которого ты прошел по пути сюда? К сожалению, пока все преподаватели искали тролля, Снейп, который уже подозревал меня, пошел прямо на третий этаж, чтобы меня перехватить. И мало того что троллю не удалось тебя убить, так еще и эта трехголовая псина не смогла как следует укусить Снейпа и хотя бы отхватить ему ногу.

Мальчишка открыл рот — то ли для того, чтобы заступиться за Снейпа, то ли просто из детского желания поспорить, — и пришлось на него прикрикнуть. А заодно и привлечь внимание к предмету разговора.

— Постой спокойно, Поттер, мне надо исследовать это любопытное зеркало.

Похоже, до сих пор мальчишка даже не замечал огромного зеркала, а ведь Дамблдор совершенно неспроста показывал ему этот артефакт. Может, поможет провокация?

— В этом зеркале кроется ключ к камню, — пробормотал Том, постукивая пальцами по раме. — Следовало догадаться, что Дамблдор придумает что-нибудь в этом духе. Но он в Лондоне, а когда вернется, я буду уже далеко.

Однако вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться на зеркале, мальчишка уцепился за глупое расследование:

— Я видел вас со Снейпом в лесу!

— Да, — Том из последних сил изображал задумчивость и даже обошёл зеркало, чтобы взглянуть на него сзади. — Он уже был уверен в том, что это я, и пытался выведать, как далеко я готов зайти. Он с самого начала меня подозревал. Даже пытался меня напугать — будто это в его силах! Ведь на моей стороне сам лорд Волдеморт.

Однако упоминание имени Тёмного Лорда не произвело на мальчишку никакого впечатления. Что взять с невежды?! Его больше занимал Снейп. Или всё дело в том, что Поттер внезапно обнаружил защитника? Это могло помешать.

— Пусть Снейп никогда не желал тебе смерти, но — небо тому свидетель! — он тебя ненавидит. Он учился в Хогвартсе вместе с твоим отцом, и они друг друга терпеть не могли. 

— А разве не из-за Снейпа вы так расстраивались? Я думал, что он вам угрожал.

А вот это уже интересно. Что если его разжалобить?

— Он здесь ни при чем, — Том постарался выглядеть несчастным. — Просто иногда... иногда мне бывает нелегко выполнять приказы моего господина — ведь он великий волшебник, а я слаб и...

— Вы хотите сказать, что в той комнате он был вместе с вами?

— Он всегда со мной, где бы я ни был. Я встретил его, когда путешествовал по миру. Я был молод, глуп и полон нелепых представлений о добре и зле. Лорд Волдеморт показал мне всю глубину моих заблуждений. Добра и зла не существует — есть только сила, есть только власть, и есть те, кто слишком слаб, чтобы стремиться к ней. С тех пор я служу ему верой и правдой, хотя, к сожалению, не раз подводил его. Ему приходилось быть со мной суровым.

План работал! Во взгляде Поттера появилась жалость, которую стоило усугубить.

— Он не склонен прощать ошибки. Когда мне не удалось украсть камень из «Гринготтса», он был очень мной недоволен. Он наказал меня, — Том скорбно вздохнул. — Он решил, что должен пристальнее следить за мной и постоянно контролировать меня.

Но Поттер уже снова отвлёкся, не собираясь помогать добровольно, чем здорово разозлил. Том попытался изобразить раздвоение личности, но его актёрский талант остался неоцененным. Кроме того, мальчишка вдруг начал отчаянно врать, а такие внезапности никогда не нравились Тому — настолько резкие смены настроения всегда сулили неприятности. Впрочем, мальчишку можно было ещё запугать, показав второе лицо.

— Видишь, чем я стал? Всего лишь тенью, химерой. Я обретаю форму, только вселяясь в чужое тело. Всегда находятся те, кто готов впустить меня в свой мозг и свое сердце. Кровь единорога сделала меня сильнее. Ты видел, как мой верный Квиррелл пил ее в лесу. И как только я завладею эликсиром жизни, я смогу создать себе свое собственное тело. Итак, почему бы тебе не отдать мне камень, который ты прячешь в кармане?

Том не был уверен в своей догадке, но мальчишка мгновенно её подтвердил, скосив глаза на нужный карман и попятившись, пытаясь убежать. Что ж, в эту игру можно было играть вдвоём.

— Лови его! Лови!

Однако стоило схватить Поттера за руку, как ладонь пронзила дикая боль. Том с удивлением рассматривал пузыри на коже, словно от ожога. Поттеру тоже было больно, только вот никаких разрушительных последствий ему эта боль не несла. Более того, стягивающие его руки магические путы внезапно истаяли. Том попробовал коснуться его ещё раз. На ладонях появились волдыри, которые начали лопаться, а кожа тут же стала сходить лоскутами. Боль была такой, что мальчишку немедленно захотелось придушить, что Том и попытался сделать. Они катались по каменному полу, медленно слабея и воя от боли. В какой-то момент у мальчишки пошла носом кровь, которая, попав на кожу Тома, немедленно вскипела. Теперь расцепить их странные объятья уже не получалось. Тому казалось, что он горит, и перед тем, как потерять сознание, во взгляде мальчишки он увидел сострадание. 

 

***

Том пришёл в себя от холода и попытался подняться. Только вот тело слушалось отвратительно, и болезненная скованность мышц не проходила. Но он прекрасно помнил, что здесь случилось, и понимал, что если он выжил, то мальчишка мёртв. И, стало быть, надо убираться отсюда как можно быстрее, пока не появился Дамблдор. Том поднялся и, держась за стену, направился к выходу. Однако уже на втором шаге к нему вернулась ясность мышления. Бежать, безусловно, надо, но не так. Для начала нужна палочка и деньги. Том огляделся и решительно шагнул к лежащему на полу телу мальчишки.

Во времена Тома почти все студенты носили палочки в кармане. Очевидно, что ничего не поменялось, вот только что-то сильно настораживало... что-то на грани сознания. Том решил проверить свои подозрения и, прижав пальцами сонную артерию Поттера, ощутил слабое биение жизни. Этого просто не могло быть! После той магической бури, что здесь бушевала, после того, как Философский камень песком рассыпался в ладони Тома... стоп! Камень! Странно, что Том не подумал о нём раньше. Он тщательно обыскал бессознательное тело мальчишки, но не нашёл даже следов камня, зато обнаружил в заднем кармане палочку. Том никогда не думал, что чужая палочка мгновенно станет такой послушной и будет ощущаться настолько своей, тем более, если учесть, что её хозяин остался непобеждённым.

Том погладил потеплевшую рукоять палочки, но поостерёгся колдовать, чтобы не оставлять следов. С другой стороны, разве он не собирался покончить, наконец, с мальчишкой? Одной лишь мысли о смертельном проклятии хватило, чтобы палочка заискрила зеленью, но Том почему-то медлил. Уж слишком странным вышло их противоборство: и реакция на кровь, и разрушение Философского камня, а ведь было ещё пророчество, которое Снейп не дослушал до конца.

Решение удивило самого Тома — он не привык щадить врагов и не признавал полумер, но загадка, определённо, стоила тщательного изучения. А значит, никому и в голову не должно прийти, что Том выжил. Он с сожалением засунул палочку обратно в карман брюк мальчишки и отступил, оценивая место предполагаемого сражения. Поттер не сможет рассказать больше того, что видел, а отключился он гораздо раньше.

Том хотел запихать в тот же карман и странную мерцающую тряпку, обнаруженную при обыске, но с удивлением опознал в ней мантию-невидимку. Сегодня ему совершенно точно благоволила удача. Том завернулся в мантию и поспешил покинуть комнату, пока она снова не стала ловушкой, теперь уже для него.

Наверное, из этих подземелий в замок был ещё один путь, но Том решил не рисковать, потому что Дамблдор мог появиться только оттуда, а встреча с ним не входила в планы. Заодно можно было взглянуть на следы Поттера, которые тот щедро оставил на полосе препятствий. Одни раскуроченные шахматные фигуры чего стоили! Но всё-таки мальчишка прошёл и решил все задачи, что лишь усилило к нему интерес.

Том добрался до комнат Квиррелла и быстро достал из тайника весомый кошель с галеонами, в который раз похвалив себя за предусмотрительность. Деньги никогда не бывали лишними, а в его ситуации и подавно.

Тюрбан Том потерял ещё во время эпичной схватки с Поттером, поэтому решил заменить его шляпой, чтобы не вызывать ненужных ассоциаций. К сожалению, обойтись без головного убора не представлялось возможным из-за некоторых анатомических особенностей. Том подошёл к зеркалу, чтобы непредвзято оценить, сможет ли шляпа скрыть все пикантные детали, и обомлел. Он даже оглянулся, чтобы проверить, нет ли в комнате кого другого, но он был один.

Из зеркала на него смотрел незнакомец, совершенно не похожий ни на Квиррелла, ни на самого Тома. Во-первых, он был гораздо моложе, а во-вторых... сколько Том ни поворачивался, он не смог заметить ничего подозрительного на затылке. Мало того, вместо уродливого лица там были просто волосы. Смотреть на это можно было бесконечно, но Том напомнил себе, что времени остаётся всё меньше — сейчас уже Дамблдор должен был найти Поттера, расспросить его и немедленно отправиться сюда. В комнаты б-б-бедного за-за-заикающегося п-п-профессора Квиррелла. Тьфу!

Том покинул замок почти бегом и аппарировал, едва достигнув его ворот. Без палочки перемещение вышло неточным, и вместо Ноктюрн аллеи его вынесло к лавке Олливандера. А может, это знак? Горбин хоть и давал вассальную клятву верности, но идти к нему безоружным — верх неразумности, больше всего такой люд ценит силу. Колокольчик над входом мелодично пропел, и Том шагнул в полумрак магазина, торговавшего лучшими в Британии волшебными палочками.

— Рад вас видеть, молодой человек. Что привело вас ко мне? — стёкла очков Олливандера поблескивали, придавая взгляду давным-давно выцветших глаз немного безумный вид. — Я вас не знаю?

— Я приезжий. С континента. Решил воспользоваться маггловским самолётом, а эти идиоты потеряли багаж...

— А палочку вы, как законопослушный гражданин, поместили туда.

— Разумеется, — Том раздражённо похлопал себя по карманам. — А аврорат бездействует! Я так и думал, что там работают одни неудачники и идиоты.

— Успокойтесь, мистер...

— Нуар, — представился Том.

— Успокойтесь, мистер Нуар, вы пришли по нужному адресу. Я даже сделаю вам скидку в два галеона, чтобы вы быстрее забыли об этом неприятном инциденте. 

Том хотел с возмущением отвергнуть подачку, но вовремя вспомнил об образе добропорядочного буржуа и улыбнулся:

— Мне говорили о вашей щедрости, но я не верил. Оказалось, зря.

Олливандер вытащил из кармана длинную линейку с серебряными насечками и с интересом принялся разглядывать руки Тома.

— Какой рукой вы колдуете?

— Правой.

— Вытяните руку. Вот так.

Он начал делать замеры: сначала расстояние от плеча до пальцев, затем расстояние от запястья до локтя, затем от плеча до пола, от колена до подмышки, и еще зачем-то измерил окружность головы.

— Восемь дюймов, — вкрадчиво сообщил Том.

— Вы о чём?

— О том, что я не позволю вам замерить.

— Какой вы шутник, мистер Нуар, — натужно засмеялся Олливандер. — Внутри каждой палочки находится мощная магическая субстанция. Это может быть шерсть единорога, перо из хвоста феникса или высушенное сердце дракона. Каждая палочка фирмы «Олливандер» индивидуальна, двух похожих не бывает, как не бывает двух абсолютно похожих единорогов, драконов или фениксов. И конечно, вы никогда не достигнете хороших результатов, если будет пользоваться чужой палочкой...

Тому хотелось прервать этот бессмысленный поток слов о том, что «палочка сама выбирает себе волшебника», но он благоразумно прикусил язык. Его дело получить палочку и уйти. Хотя, пожалуй, _Обливиейт_ на прощанье будет весьма уместен.

— Что ж, мистер Нуар, для начала попробуем эту. Бук и сердце дракона. Девять дюймов. Очень красивая и удобная. Возьмите ее и взмахните.

— Мистер Олливандер, а вы разве не хотите узнать, какая палочка у меня была?

Казалось, такая мысль даже не приходила старику в голову.

— Но это непрофессионально, — заявил он после пары минут раздумий. — И разве вы не хотите окунуться в волшебство выбора? Эта не подходит, возьмем следующую. Клен и перо феникса. Семь дюймов. Очень хлесткая. Пробуйте.

Том послушно брал в руки палочки, но ни одна из них не вызывала даже тени того отклика, что своя родная... или палочка Поттера. Олливандера это привело в неописуемый восторг. Чем больше коробочек он снимал с полок, тем счастливее выглядел.

— А вы необычный клиент, мистер Нуар, не так ли? Не волнуйтесь, где-то здесь у меня лежит то, что вам нужно. А кстати, почему бы и нет? Конечно, сочетание крайне необычное — тис и волос из гривы фестрала, одиннадцать дюймов, но это очень гибкая прекрасная палочка.

И действительно, разница оказалась существенной. Стоило пальцам коснуться полированной рукояти, как она потеплела, и палочка стала ощущаться продолжением кисти. Прекрасно.

— Прекрасно, просто прекрасно! Такая палочка могла бы подойти, — Олливандер понизил голос и заговорщически подмигнул, — Сами-знаете-кому. Он сотворил много великих дел — да, ужасных, но все же великих... и это...

— _Обливиейт!_

 

***

Встреча с Горбином тоже закончилась уничтожением всех воспоминаний о ней. Том даже представить не мог, что один из самых преданных его сторонников не просто откажется поддержать разговор о Тёмном Лорде, но и попытается силой выставить его из своей лавки. Хотя, конечно, намёк на подтверждение вассальной связи был более чем прозрачным, и, наверное, Том поступил бы так же. Но, чёрт возьми, это было крайне неприятно и сулило новые проблемы.

Том с отвращением разглядывал предплечье, лишённое малейшего намёка на метку, с помощью которой он рассчитывал напомнить своим сторонникам о некоторых клятвах. Следующим в его списке был Малфой, но теперь не осталось сомнений, что тот тоже потребует доказательств. Это означало, что старый план ни на что не годился. А ведь проблемы никуда не делись — Тому по-прежнему требовалось где-то жить и что-то есть, пока он будет разбираться в произошедшем. Он непременно докопается до сути и всё поймёт, только на это нужно время. Что ж, ждать он умел.

Том зашёл в «Дырявый котёл», где заказал себе обед, отказавшись от пойла, именуемого «пивом». Ему нужна была ясная голова. Он сидел, поглядывая на улицу, и представлял, как бы забегали эти обыватели, если бы только узнали, _кто_ сейчас их разглядывает сквозь стекло, засиженное мухами. Пока Том был в Хогвартсе, он успел заставить Квиррелла собрать всю информацию о своих бывших сторонниках, и теперь мог только злиться из-за скудности выбора. На свободе остались самые осторожные и изворотливые, или же, наоборот, тупые, связываться с которыми не было смысла. Эх! Лейстранджи, Мальсибер, Крауч, Долохов — какого чёрта те, кто мог бы без проблем поверить ему, оказались в Азкабане? Хотя... наверное, именно потому и оказались.

А ещё был Снейп. Та ещё тёмная лошадка. С одной стороны — умный и расчётливый, а с другой... с другой у него была слабость. Рыжая и зеленоглазая. Слабость, силу которой не оценил Том, слишком увлечённый борьбой за власть. Не оставалось сомнений в том, каким образом Снейп избежал Азкабана — Дамблдор позаботился о своём человеке в стане врага. Позаботился и держит теперь на коротком поводке, дожидаясь момента, когда этот пёс снова сможет ему послужить. Не за красивые же глаза он держит в школе профессора, который не может ничему научить?!

Чем больше Том думал о Снейпе, тем отчётливее представлял его роль в предстоящем деле, и оставалось лишь понять, на чём его можно будет сломать для перевербовки. А ещё у Снейпа был дом, в котором никому и в голову не придёт искать Тёмного Лорда. Дом, адрес которого Том предусмотрительно узнал, который находился в никому не интересном Коукворте. И в который Снейп вернётся уже очень скоро, ведь учебный год можно было считать законченным. 

Коукворт показался Тому ужасным местом, напомнив и о нищем приютском детстве, и о военной разрухе, и о послевоенной депрессии. Интересно, почему Снейп до сих пор отсюда не переехал? Впрочем, вопрос отпал сам собой, стоило увидеть дом — продать такое можно было, только наложив на покупателя мощное _Империо_ , что грозило Азкабаном и человеку не с такой подмоченной репутацией, как у Снейпа.

Зато чары на доме вызвали у Тома огромное уважение. Множественные ловушки и хитросплетения заслуживали похвалы, поэтому ломать такую красоту не поднялась палочка. И вместо того, чтобы потратить десять минут, Том провозился более четырёх часов, вплетая в чары новые заклинания, которые бы открыли доступ в дом для него лично, оставив картину нетронутости. Оно того стоило!

Том полюбовался своей работой и вошёл в дом. Первым делом он открыл окна, чтобы освежить воздух. Следы запустения были на всём и вызывали желание всё немедленно переделать: и колченогую мебель со следами многократной трансфигурации, и пыльные портьеры невнятного бурого цвета, и облезлые стены. Для начала Том уничтожил пыль и паутину, после чего отправился на кухню, где не обнаружил вообще ничего съестного.

Ругая непредусмотрительного и бесхозяйственного Снейпа, Том отправился в магазин, где столкнулся с очередной проблемой — он не додумался обменять галеоны на фунты, и теперь ему было просто нечем оплатить покупки. Но им уже овладел азарт добытчика. Том завернулся в мантию-невидимку и, расширив заклинанием карман мантии, принялся складывать туда то, что хотелось. Да благослови Мерлин человека, придумавшего магазины самообслуживания! У кассы Том немного задержался, пытаясь понять, как устроена в магазине система безопасности, без которой торговать здесь было бы уже нечем. Не надо иметь семь пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, что доверять никому не стоит! Особенно вон тем выходцам из Африки.

На всякий случай к выходу Том пошёл именно с ними и не прогадал. Стоило ему пройти мимо кассы, как раздался душераздирающий писк, и дюжий охранник немедленно отреагировал, уложив лицом на прилавок отца темнокожего семейства. Чтобы работа охраны не прошла втуне, Том чарами подсунул шоколадку в карман подозреваемого и вышел на улицу, крайне довольный собой.

Дома он решил обустроиться со всеми удобствами, поэтому полчаса колдовал, не опуская палочки. Результат превзошёл ожидания: летний ветер трепал на окнах тонкие, почти прозрачные занавески, мебель стала удобной и практично красивой, а стены приобрели изысканный жемчужно-серый цвет. Том нарезал сыр, сложил в вазу фрукты и, трансфигурировав из чашки с отбитой ручкой изящный фужер, наполнил его вином.

— С новосельем, мистер Нуар! — отсалютовал он самому себе.

После четвёртого фужера стало ясно, что Снейпа лучше всего использовать втёмную, прикрываясь интересами мальчишки, которому тот явно благоволил. К исследованиям его тоже не стоит допускать, дабы ничего не испортил, а чтобы занять его пытливый ум, хватит и одного Поттера. Мальчишку, конечно же, надо будет держать под рукой, но судя по тому, что Том увидел в его воспоминаниях, проблем с этим быть не должно. Если, конечно же, грамотно всё обставить.

Да и если подлог вскроется, Дамблдор с лёгкостью поверит в порыв Снейпа защитить мальчишку. Наверняка ещё назовёт это «благородным» или каким-нибудь другим красивым словом, как он любит. Ну а Том поработает с воспоминаниями Поттера, в которых наверняка найдётся что-нибудь интересное, и исследует образец его крови. Почему-то у него была полная уверенность, что у Снейпа где-то в доме спрятана лаборатория, и что он уступит её, ради общего блага. Том так и уснул в кресле, поставив бокал на журнальный столик.

— Что здесь происходит?!

Том открыл глаза и с удивлением увидел перед собой Снейпа. Очень злого, шипящего и брызжущего слюной.

— Кто вы такой? Какого хера...

М-да, никаких манер! И похоже, что стукнувшая в голову моча мешает ясно мыслить. Хотя похмелье тоже не просветляло разум.

— Снейп, нельзя ли потише?

Обращение по имени оказало на Снейпа то же воздействие, что и ведро воды на орущего по весне кота.

— Кто вы? — уже тише поинтересовался он.

— Тот, кто сумел разобраться в защитных чарах на доме, не сломав их.

— Что вам надо?

— Поговорить.

Том решил не портить начало разговора сообщением, что жить они теперь будут вместе. Втроём. Всему своё время.

— О чём? — Снейп уселся в кресло напротив Тома, демонстративно не убирая палочку.

— Об одном ребёнке.

— Каком именно?

— О Гарри Поттере, — Снейп переменился в лице, и пока он снова не начал неконструктивно шипеть, Том продолжил: — Ему угрожает опасность.

— И почему я не удивлён?

— Может быть, потому, что Дамблдор не спешит поделиться своими секретами?

Удар достиг цели. Через стиснутые зубы Снейп выплюнул что-то нелицеприятное в адрес директора Хогвартса и вкрадчиво спросил:

— Означает ли это, что вы раскроете мне его секреты?

— Не все, но кое в чём я просвещу.

— Кто вы?

— Мистер Нуар, к вашим услугам.

— Допустим. Откуда вы взялись?

Это был не самый сложный вопрос. Главное, теперь не выдать себя, но за год в теле Квиррелла Том почти научился смирению, ну или просто сдержанности.

— Из Европы, — он вальяжно развалился в кресле, нарочито не замечая направленной на себя палочки. — С юга Европы.

— Почему вы пришли именно ко мне?

Этот вопрос был сложнее, но ожидаем, и у Тома было время обдумать ответ.

— Всё дело в завещании Лили Поттер.

Имя оказалось волшебным — воздух в комнате едва ли не заискрил от напряжения, а Снейп побледнел и прикусил губу. Палочка в его руке дрогнула и медленно опустилась, а значит, предположения Тома оказались верными, и можно было продолжить.

— Она называла Северуса Снейпа как возможного опекуна своего сына, из чего я сделал вывод, что вам она доверяла настолько, что вы сможете помочь мне в одном деликатном деле. 

— Насколько деликатном?

— Достаточно, чтобы обменяться клятвами о неразглашении.

Снейп никогда не славился осторожностью — ему всегда мешала эмоциональность. Порой чрезмерная. Так было и сейчас. Он лишь потребовал клятву в том, что мистер Нуар действует в интересах Гарри Поттера. Разумеется, Том поклялся. Потому что Поттер совершенно точно был так же заинтересован в удачном разрешении их общего дела, как и «мистер Нуар».

— Теперь рассказывайте!

К информации о том, что в его доме будет жить Гарри Поттер, Снейп точно не был готов, поэтому Том предложил:

— Вы должны это увидеть сами.

Любопытство было второй слабостью Снейпа, и он отправился вслед за Томом, даже не спросив куда. 

Адрес Поттера Том выучил наизусть. Литтл Уингинг, Тисовая аллея, дом сорок девять. Прежде чем переместиться туда, он достал мантию-невидимку и, набросив её себе на плечи, подмигнул Снейпу. Тот всё понял правильно, скрыв себя дезиллюминационными чарами. Теперь можно и поспешить. Для аппарации Том крепко взял Снейпа за руку и перенёс их, не доставая палочки, что произвело на его визави неизгладимое впечатление.

— Вы очень сильный маг, мистер Нуар, — едва слышно признал Снейп. — Что вас связывает с Гарри Поттером?

— Он мой дальний родственник.

— Почему именно сейчас?

— Не так давно он пережил смертельную опасность.

— Вы знаете подробности? — оживился Снейп.

— Подробности нам расскажет Гарри, — Том собирался хорошенько изучить его воспоминания и не собирался скрывать свой к ним интерес.

Снейп ничего не ответил. Молчал он, и когда Том отпирал заклинанием дверь, и когда входил в дом. По привычке захотелось прикрикнуть на него и поторопить, но пришлось сдержаться, напоминая себе, что любое великое дело может погубить какая-то мелочь, на которую никто не обратил внимания.

— Мистер Снейп? — шёпотом позвал он.

— Я здесь.

— Подождём в гостиной.

Когда прошёл час, Снейп поинтересовался:

— А чего мы ждём?

— Поттера, — так же тихо ответил Том.

— А где мы?

— В доме его опекунов.

Судя по звукам, Снейп тихо выругался, после чего снова стал видимым.

— Я лично проследил за тем, как Поттер садился в поезд утром, — пояснил Снейп, — а значит, появится он ближе к вечеру. 

Конечно же, не обязательно было ждать в доме, зря теряя время, но отпускать Снейпа было сродни потере инициативы, а отправиться куда-то вместе — чревато разговором, к которому Том пока не был готов.

— А я не зря привёл вас сюда. Разве вы не хотите узнать, как живёт ваш студент и возможный подопечный?

Любопытство непременно погубит Снейпа. Рано или поздно, потому что он вновь скрыл себя чарами и отправился бродить по дому.

— Под лестницей есть комната, рекомендую начать знакомство с домом оттуда.

Сам Том прекрасно видел всё это в воспоминаниях мальчишки, поэтому даже не встал с удобного дивана, когда Снейп принялся изображать шпиона. Кажется, он умел наблюдать и делать правильные выводы, потому что время от времени Том отчётливо слышал затейливую ругань.

— Что вы хотите всем этим сказать, мистер Нуар?

Наблюдать за Снейпом, лишённым даже капли почтительности, было забавно. Том прекрасно помнил всё: и низко склонённую голову, и бесконечное «Да, мой Лорд!», и восторг во взгляде неофитов. Не то чтобы этого не хватало, но всё же, всё же...

— Всего лишь то, что для человека, которому доверяла миссис Поттер, вы крайне не осведомлены.

Снейп совершенно точно хотел поругаться, но скрежет ключа в замочной скважине помешал его планам.

— Так, чемодан и свою дурацкую палочку оставишь в чулане, а если твоя сова будет плохо себя вести, то я лично набью из неё чучело! Ты понял?

Том с интересом разглядывал толстяка с бычьей шеей и роскошными моржовыми усами, который менторским тоном распекал понурившегося Поттера.

— Я не слышу! Ты меня понял?

Толстяк даже покраснел от натуги, а тот самый Поттер, который ни черта не боялся в ловушке и лихо прошёл все испытания лабиринта, сжался, пытаясь стать меньше, и пролепетал:

— Да, дядя, я всё понял.

— Совиные крики по ночам тоже считаются плохим поведением.

В дом ввалился упитанный подросток и, проходя мимо Поттера, специально задел его плечом, чего не заметил ни толстяк, ни его супруга, вошедшая следом. Зато заметил Снейп. Он избавился от скрывающих его чар, эффектно возникнув, словно из воздуха, и вцепился в плечо обидчика: 

— Извинись!

Женщина истошно завизжала, пытаясь прикрыть сына тощей спиной, тот почему-то схватился за задницу и позеленел, а толстяк побагровел и раздулся так, что казалось, он вот-вот лопнет от переполняющих эмоций. Стоило заметить, что у Снейпа был стиль, который оценил даже Поттер.

— Здравствуйте, профессор, — вежливо поздоровался он. — Я рад вас видеть.

— А я, мистер Поттер, вовсе не рад тому, что вместо того, чтобы усердно трудиться над летними заданиями, вы отдаёте учебники этому господину.

— Это мой дядя, профессор Снейп.

— Снейп? — женщина прекратила визжать и теперь с ужасом смотрела на него, как на оживший призрак.

— Я тоже не рад видеть тебя, Петунья, но у меня появились к тебе вопросы.

— Ах, вопросы?! — Петунья явно не очень-то боялась Снейпа, потому что тут же начала на него наступать, тесня вглубь комнаты: — Это у меня к тебе вопросы. Где ты был, сволочь носатая, всё это время?! Пока была жива Лили, ты беспрестанно отирался рядом с ней, а как она умерла, так и след простыл?! Подбросили мне ребёнка на крыльцо, как приблудного щенка, и всем горя нет! А он постоянно эти ваши фокусы творит — и что с этим делать? Только Вернона он и побаивался, и вёл себя с ним хорошо, а теперь ты появляешься и думаешь, что у тебя есть какое-то право наводить здесь свои порядки?! Так почему бы тебе самому не попробовать?!

Том мысленно аплодировал этой склочной женщине. Мало того, что она мастерски била по болевым точкам Снейпа, так ещё и подталкивала его к нужному решению.

— Петунья... — только и сумел вставить в разговор Снейп.

— Что «Петунья»?! — перебила она его. — Струсил уже? Как ребёнка подкидывать под дверь, так все мастера, а как воспитывать и заботиться...

— Поттер, собирайтесь, вы пойдёте со мной! — прошипел Снейп, не сводя взгляда с Петуньи.

— В смысле? — опешила та.

— А какой здесь ещё может быть смысл? — ядовито поинтересовался Снейп. — Я его забираю! Поттер, вы же согласны?

Он перевёл взгляд на мальчишку, который закивал головой, как игрушечный болванчик:

— Да, сэр. Согласен, сэр.

— Вот и отлично!

Снейп развернулся, хлопнув краем мантии по ногам ошарашенного Вернона, подхватил тяжёлый чемодан и распахнул дверь, пропуская вперёд мальчишку, прижимающего к себе клетку с совой. Прежде чем последовать за ними, Том взмахнул палочкой:

— _Обливиейт_!

 

***

Снейп был взбешён настолько, что забыл обо всём и аппарировал с Поттером, едва оказавшись на улице, а Тому потом пришлось приводить в чувство мальчишку, не знакомого с такими перемещениями. Хорошо, хоть не расщепил, с него бы сталось! Том осторожно разжал пальцы Поттера и, отобрав у него клетку с обалдевшей совой, поставил её на стол.

— Вы кто? — поинтересовался мальчишка, едва его перестало тошнить.

— Приятель мистера Снейпа.

Во взгляде Поттера мелькнуло недоверие — какие у Снейпа могут быть приятели? — но потом он кивнул, очевидно, признавая, что знает о своём профессоре не всё. Что ж, стоило отметить, что мальчишка не глуп. Для своих лет, разумеется. А вот Снейп чуть было всё не испортил, заявив, что у него нет приятелей.

— Даже Лили? — ехидно поинтересовался Том.

После этого не самого спортивного выпада все слова у Снейпа закончились, и он просто сбежал.

— Он дружил с моей мамой, сэр?

— Называй меня мистер Нуар.

— А я Гарри. Гарри Поттер.

Том не ожидал, что мальчишка протянет ему руку, но пожал её. В последнее мгновение он вдруг вспомнил об ожогах, но обошлось, и он, кажется, ничем себя не выдал. Но сбить Поттера с мысли не получилось.

— Снейп дружил с моей мамой, мистер Нуар?

— Профессор Снейп, — поправил Том.

Но Поттер вновь повторил вопрос, и пришлось ответить:

— Скажу по секрету, она много значила для него. Так много, что он просил сохранить ей жизнь самого Тёмного Лорда. Правда, подробностей я не знаю.

— Он ходил к нему в логово? — глаза мальчишки восторженно заблестели.

— А почему «логово»? — Тому даже стало немного обидно. — Тёмный Лорд любил роскошь и всегда устраивался очень даже...

— Это я образно выразился, — перебил Поттер и, заметив свою бестактность, обезоруживающе улыбнулся: — сэр.

— Да, Снейп ходил в это самое «логово», как ты выражаешься.

— Нифига ж себе... сэр!

Том справедливо рассудил, что поднял рейтинг в глазах мальчишки на высоту, достаточную для плодотворного сотрудничества, и решил уйти от несколько неудобной темы.

— Мистер Поттер, вы предпочитаете сначала устроиться и разобрать свои вещи, или всё-таки лучше перекусить с дороги?

— Лучше сначала устроиться, сэр. Перекусывать без Снейпа немного неправильно.

Мальчишка, сам того не ведая, заслужил ещё одно одобрение Тома, на этот раз пониманием психологии. Гораздо проще выставить из дома собранный чемодан. 

— Тогда нам предстоит немного поработать.

— С огромным удовольствием, мистер Нуар.

Том мог только предполагать, какое запустение творится на втором этаже, куда он накануне так и не добрался, но и представить не мог такого унылого убожества. Крохотных спален было всего две, и обе в плачевном состоянии. Одна, правда, выглядела почти жилой, и Поттер с интересом принялся её разглядывать. Предлагать ему самому выбирать себе комнату Том не рискнул, рассудив, что Снейп точно не оценит, если кто-то попытается лишить его последнего личного пространства, поэтому шагнул в комнату, заваленную поломанной мебелью, широким жестом приглашая Гарри:

— Мистер Поттер, вы ведь уже знакомы с трансфигурацией?

— Не настолько хорошо, сэр, — приуныл мальчишка, разглядывая этот бардак.

— Я вас научу. Превращать спички в иголки, конечно, поучительно, но совершенно бесполезно, как и сову в театральный бинокль.

— Зачем сову? — Поттер опасливо покосился на лестницу вниз, где осталась клетка с его совой.

— Это я образно выразился, — успокоил его Том. — Приступим?

И они приступили. Том уже и забыл, как ему нравилось чему-то учить — слишком давно он ни с кем не делился знаниями. Или дело в том, что ученик попался достойный? Поттер схватывал на лету, без устали повторяя одни и те же движения, чтобы добиться лучшего результата, и Тому оставалось только корректировать амплитуду его движений, учить правильно дышать во время взмаха и концентрироваться. Когда мальчишка начал делать первые успехи, соорудив себе отличную кровать, он, кажется, даже хотел броситься Тому на шею, но благоразумно не решился. И правильно! Одно дело — формировать доверие, необходимое для совместной работы, и совсем другое — нарушать личные границы. В границах, кстати, Поттер совершенно не разбирался.

Комната получилась просто отличная. Вроде и ничего лишнего, но всё, что необходимо для жизни, было: удобная кровать, книжная полка, гардероб, стол с креслом и даже специальная подставка для совиной клетки. Поттер с таким восторгом разглядывал эти вещи, что становилось очевидным — у него никогда прежде не было ничего своего. Отчего-то это понимание далось Тому очень непросто, вызывая целую бурю давным-давно позабытых воспоминаний о собственном бесправном детстве. И эти воспоминания болезненно царапали что-то внутри. Подобных эмоций и чувств Том не испытывал, наверное, с юности и оказался к ним совершенно не готов. Что это означает, он решил обдумать позже, а сейчас у них были и другие дела.

Дав Поттеру время, чтобы разложить вещи по местам, Том отправился на кухню, где обнаружил вернувшегося Снейпа. Тот стоял у окна и настолько глубоко ушёл в себя, что его захотелось как следует встряхнуть. Впрочем, эта оцепенелость быстро прошла, стоило ему заметить Тома.

— Кто вы такой, мистер Нуар?

— Вам рассказать мою биографию?

— Это не к спеху. Для выходца из Европы вы слишком хорошо осведомлены о моих делах и делах Поттера. Откуда вам известно обо мне и Лили?!

— Каюсь, я действовал наугад. Своей реакцией на слова той женщины вы помогли мне домыслить остальное. Кроме того, в своём завещании она ясно дала понять, что считает вас больше чем просто другом, если решила доверить заботу о своём сыне.

— Я ничего не знал об этом завещании, — глухо сказал Снейп.

Он уткнулся лбом в холодное стекло и, опустив плечи, стал похож на побитого пса — виноватого и жалкого. Можно было бы его немного взбодрить, но Том не стал, потому что в таком состоянии ему не придёт в голову ставить под сомнение это странное завещание и пытаться докопаться до истины.

— Почему вы не появились прежде?

— Я уже говорил об этом — на днях мальчишка чудом избежал смертельной опасности, и наше дело понять, что произошло и как быть дальше, — краем глаза Том уловил движение у самой двери и уже громче сказал: — Мистер Поттер, я и сам убеждён в исключительной пользе подслушивания, но вам следует научиться оставаться при этом незамеченным.

— Простите, сэр.

Снейп вздрогнул, а мальчишка зашёл на кухню, явно не чувствуя себя смущённым. Это следовало исправить, потому что Том любил быть хозяином положения.

— Что вы успели подслушать, мистер Поттер?

— Что нам надо понять, что произошло и как быть дальше.

Поттер отчаянно покраснел, выдавая тем самым, что слышал и откровения Снейпа. Тому это было только на руку. Как же легко с ними управляться!

— Отлично, мистер Поттер. Полагаю, что разговор нам следует начать после ужина.

— Я не купил продукты, — сердито прошипел Снейп.

Ну, разумеется, он просто ходил прогуляться! 

— Об этом позаботился я, — улыбнулся Том, — поэтому готовить вам, мистер Снейп.

— Я помогу, — мгновенно вызвался Поттер. — Я умею.

— Если точно так же, как зелье от фурункулов, то благодарю. Я лучше сам.

— Я всегда готовил завтраки в доме тёти.

Снейп явно хотел съязвить, но придержал свой ядовитый язык. Правда, это не помешало ему выразительно изогнуть бровь и даже закатить глаза, прежде чем снизойти:

— Поверю вам на слово, мистер Поттер, и дам шанс.

Мальчишка был доволен, будто выиграл в лотерею, и Том решил не мешать им учиться нормальному общению. Сам же он отправился в гостиную. Ему было над чем подумать.

Том обновил чары и устроился в удобном кресле, почти точной копии того, что увидел когда-то в особняке Малфоев. Он достал палочку и несколько минут водил над предплечьем, бормоча выявляющие чары. Пусто! Когда-то давно, когда он был молод и довольно романтичен, в качестве символа, к которому привязывал Тёмную метку, он избрал кельтскую розу, где каждый лепесток имел прямую связь с кем-то из вассалов. Со временем роза разрослась настолько, что больше напоминала паутину, в которую причудливо сплетались судьбы верных ему людей. И где это всё? Где?! Вот здесь должен был располагаться лепесток Снейпа, здесь — Малфоя, а здесь красиво переплеталось соцветие Лейстранджей...

Том зажмурился до белых кругов перед глазами. Был ещё один способ собрать всех — взять руку Снейпа, ткнуть остриём палочки в оскал черепа, и... Но этот способ Том оставлял на самый крайний случай, потому что его терзало подозрение, что его зов останется не услышанным, и поведение Горбина яснее ясного показало, как это может быть. Всё-таки сначала требовалось разобраться в происходящем и вернуть контроль над вассалами. Ради такого Том бы и с дьяволом вступил в сговор, что же говорить про наивного Поттера и не менее наивного Снейпа? Как дети, честное слово! 

Для изучения воспоминаний Поттера Тому был необходим Омут памяти, потому что их придётся показывать Снейпу, да и самому Поттеру будет интересно познакомиться с проявлениями ментальной магии. Разумеется, у Снейпа не было фамильного артефакта, а заимствовать у Дамблдора было небезопасно. Но Том собирался показать интересный фокус, оценить который мог пока лишь только Снейп, потому что Поттера ещё не успели убедить, что Омуты памяти — редкий и невероятно ценный товар.

Отваренный рис с овощами Том совершенно не оценил, поэтому улучшил блюдо, настрогав туда вяленого мяса, по недоразумению названного «хамоном». Заметив завистливый взгляд Поттера, он настрогал полезных для растущего организма белков и в его тарелку, рассудив, что Снейп сам может о себе позаботиться. Не смог! Гордо продолжил давиться недосоленным рисом, но баловать этого упрямца Том не собирался. Конечно, даже с мясом этот ужин был далёк от идеала, но если считать условия походными, то всё было не так плохо.

— Итак, — Том отодвинул тарелку и оглядел сотрапезников. — А теперь предлагаю заняться делом.

— Как вы себе это представляете? — Снейп недовольно отставил в сторону свой недоеденный рис.

— Сейчас мистер Поттер поделится с нами воспоминаниями, которые мы вместе детально изучим, чтобы понять, с чем он имел дело.

— Не думаю, что это будет так просто, — Снейп откинулся на спинку стула, складывая руки на груди.

— В чём дело, мистер Снейп? Вы не умеете извлекать нужные воспоминания?

Как же легко тот вёлся на провокации! Он зло зыркнул на Тома и елейным тоном начал:

— Умею. Но вам не приходило в голову, что после этого их надо будет где-то просматривать? К сожалению, в моё наследство вместо Омута памяти вошёл просто старый таз. Медный. Для варки варенья. Могу предложить.

Снейп откровенно глумился. Что ж, вызов принят.

— Несите свой таз, — усмехнулся Том, — не пожалеете.

Было очень кстати, что этот старый таз Снейп не додумался использовать в зельеварении. Том взглянул на притихших зрителей и попросил карандаш с минеральным грифелем.

— Графитовый подойдёт? — Снейп всё еще не верил.

— Да, пожалуй, именно это нам и нужно. Запоминайте, мистер Поттер. Мистера Снейпа уже поздно такому учить, а из вас ещё может выйти толк.

Под взглядом Снейпа, которым можно было высекать искры из кремня, Том принялся чертить руны на дне таза, тщательно выверяя толщину линий и соблюдая порядок старшинства символов. Поттер даже приоткрыл рот, стараясь запомнить, а Снейп... он просто затих, понимая, что именно наблюдает. Том потребовал чистой воды, которую налил в таз тонкой струйкой, вычерчивая руну стабильности.

— Прошу!

— Что надо делать? — Поттер смотрел на Тома с восторгом неофита.

— Сейчас я извлеку у вас воспоминание о произошедшем, и мы все вместе его просмотрим.

— Оно отразиться в воде?

— Всё будет интереснее, — пообещал Том.

— И как долго будет работать эта... вещь? — наконец нашёл слова Снейп.

— Сколько угодно. Если не пренебрегать простыми правилами.

— Какими?

— Обновлять руны и каждый раз менять воду.

— И всё?

— Да.

— Но как же... — Снейп снова не находил слов. 

— Не благодарите, мистер Снейп.

Том несколько раз объяснил Поттеру, как сосредоточиться на нужном воспоминании, чтобы безболезненно его отдать. Мальчишка всё сделал правильно, и скоро Том осторожно наматывал нить нужного воспоминания на палочку, чтобы потом выверенным движением стряхнуть её в холодную воду самодельного Омута памяти.

— А теперь предлагаю взяться за руки и нырнуть.

— Образно выражаясь? — восторженно выдохнул Поттер.

— Фигурально! — Снейп первым шагнул к столу с установленным на нём тазом и, протягивая руку Тому, кивнул. — Ведите!

Том сжал ледяную ладонь Снейпа, горячие пальцы Гарри, проследил, чтобы его партнёры тоже взялись за руки, и скомандовал:

— Погружаемся.

Поттер очень постарался, отдавая воспоминание. Оно получилось не только ярким и объёмным, но и ёмко передавало все его эмоции — если с мальчишкой заниматься, из него выйдет превосходный менталист. Кажется, Снейп тоже это понял, иначе с чего бы так ревностно скривился? Том вспомнил о его успехах в ментальных практиках, но быстро очистил сознание, чтобы не портить картинку.

Больше всего Тома удивило то, что Поттер, оказывается, проходил все задания лабиринта вместе с друзьями. С одной стороны, это несколько разочаровывало, но с другой — говорило о наличии людей, готовых за него рискнуть жизнью. Очень неплохо для одиннадцати лет. А научить можно всему. Том поймал себя на мысли, что собирается учить мальчишку, и разозлился. Что за глупости? С чего бы? Так непозволительно размякнуть... или это тоже следствие этого непонятного инцидента?

Тем временем Поттер добрался до зелий, тайну которых разгадала его подруга. Снейп лишь выразительно взглянул на него, а мальчишка покраснел и пробормотал, что сам бы тоже додумался, но позже, а времени не было. Том шикнул на них, чтобы не мешали, потому что начиналось самое интересное.

_— А я все гадал, встречу ли здесь тебя, Поттер. А если встречу, то как скоро._

_— Но я думал… я думал, что это Снейп..._

_— Северус? Да, Северус выглядит подозрительно, не правда ли? Похож на огромную летучую мышь, парящую по школе и хватающую невинных учеников. Он оказался мне полезен. При наличии такого Снейпа никто не мог заподозрить б-б-бедного за-за-заикающегося п-п-профессора Квиррелла._

Руки Снейпа сжались в кулаки, а Поттер слегка покраснел.

_— Конечно, ты бы давно был мертв, если бы Снейп не пытался спасти тебя. Ведь это именно он бормотал себе под нос контрзаклятие._

_— Снейп пытался меня спасти?_

_— Разумеется. А как ты думаешь, с чего это он решил судить следующий матч?_

Поттер с вызовом уставился на Снейпа:

— Это ведь так, профессор?

Поняв, что Снейп и не думает отвечать, а неудовлетворённый мальчишка мог помешать всё как следует рассмотреть, Том вмешался:

— Разумеется, мистер Поттер.

В этот момент Квиррелл из воспоминаний связал Поттера, и появилось зеркало Еиналеж, словно соткавшись из мрака. Неужели мальчишка именно так видел? Снейп тоже вздрогнул, заметив зеркало, и шагнул вперёд, жадно отслеживая детали диалога. Поттеру было отчаянно страшно, но сдаваться он не собирался, даже когда, взглянув в зеркало, обнаружил у себя в кармане Философский камень. Снейп тихо выругался, а Том попытался понять, какая магия управляла камнем.

Когда Квиррелл явил своё второе лицо, Снейп скривился от омерзения, а Том уловил отголосок жалости, которая примешивалась к ужасу, овладевшему мальчишкой. Борьба была короткой, хотя тогда Тому показалось, что они катались по полу не меньше часа. Всё это время эта самая жалость лишь усиливалась, становясь похожей на сострадание, и в конце... в конце мальчишка захотел исцелить противника и всё исправить. А потом их накрыла темнота.

— Выходим, — выдохнул Том и первым вынырнул из бурлящей воды.

 

***

Импровизированный Омут памяти так и стоял на столе, мерцая воспоминаниями. У Тома не было сил, чтобы предложить вернуть их хозяину, а Снейп был слишком потрясён, чтобы подумать о таких мелочах. Поттера била дрожь, и когда Снейп всё-таки додумался дать ему воды, он принялся зубами выбивать дробь о стекло стакана.

— Выпейте.

Поттер, не раздумывая, выпил зелье, предложенное Снейпом, и сразу перестал дрожать.

— Спасибо.

Том понял, что ни на шаг не приблизился к разгадке, кроме того, что разобрал намерения противника, которые обескуражили. 

— Мистер Поттер, я правильно понял, вы его пожалели? 

Мальчишка виновато взглянул на Тома и пожал плечами:

— Ну да...

— Почему?

— Ему было очень больно.

Хорошенькая новость! Больно... и что?

— Поттер, но он ведь убил Ли... вашу мать, — Снейп с ужасом вглядывался в лицо мальчишки.

— Я знаю, — скорбно прошептал он. — Но ему было так больно, а я не мог остановиться.

Том принялся задумчиво выстукивать пальцами какой-то марш по краю стола и не сразу заметил пристальный взгляд Снейпа на свою руку. Дурацкая привычка! Неужели Снейп её узнал? Том принялся судорожно вспоминать, расслаблялся ли он так когда-нибудь в кругу своих подданных, и мог ли Снейп это видеть. Впрочем, то, что он не мог вспомнить ни одного эпизода, ничего не означало.

— Вы что-то хотели спросить, мистер Снейп?

— Нет...

— Дамблдор рассказывал вам о произошедшем?

— Нет, — Снейп наконец отвлёкся от разглядывания пальцев Тома. — Я и представить не мог, что Поттер противостоит Тёмному Лорду. В Пророчестве...

Снейп никогда не умел вовремя остановиться! Поттер тут же навострил уши.

— Каком Пророчестве? — прошептал он.

Том мысленно застонал. 

— Том самом, из-за которого погибли ваши родители.

— Мои родители погибли из-за Пророчества? — глаза Поттера едва не стали больше стёкол его очков. — Но ведь...

А Снейпа было уже не остановить:

— В Пророчестве говорилось о том, что тот, у кого хватит сил победить Тёмного Лорда, родится на исходе седьмого месяца...

Том пристально смотрел на Снейпа, взглядом почти умоляя заткнуться, но куда там! Выложил всё, что знал. Радовало лишь то, что эту версию Том уже слышал, а значит, Снейп тогда был честен. К Дамблдору, скорее всего, он пошёл позже... всё сходилось! Всё! Когда Снейп понял, что Пророчество касается его подруги, тут-то он и завертелся, как уж на сковороде. Том отлично помнил, как заставил его унижаться, выпрашивая жизнь этой девчонки.

— А можно узнать это Пророчество полностью? — Поттер вертел головой, став похожим на собственную сову. — Ну, как бы на будущее.

Мысль была настолько здравой, что Том удивился, почему она не пришла ему в голову.

— Мне кажется, что с этого нам стоит начать.

— Что начать? — Снейп ошарашено уставился на него.

— Наши поиски.

— А что мы ищем? — не унимался Снейп.

— Ответы на вопросы.

— На какие?

И откуда только такие берутся?! Неймётся ему!

— Во-первых, куда делся Тёмный Лорд. Во-вторых, что сейчас угрожает Гарри Поттеру. В-третьих, что делать для минимизации ущерба, — отчеканил Том.

Снейп совершенно точно любил чётко поставленные задачи, потому что сразу же из его взгляда исчезла настороженность, и он принялся рассуждать о том, где могут храниться записи о Пророчествах. Стоило отметить, что для дилетанта он неплохо соображал.

— Вы правы в одном, мистер Снейп. Запись о Пророчестве храниться в Министерстве Магии, и лучшее время для визита туда — ночь.

— Мы пойдём в Министерство Магии?! — от восторга Поттер уже забыл мутную историю с Пророчеством.

— Не «мы», — тут же вмешался Снейп. — Вы останетесь здесь.

— Это касается меня! И смерти моих родителей.

Не забыл.

— Пророчество может взять в руки только тот, кого оно непосредственно касается. Можно, конечно, рискнуть и проверить, что будет в противном случае, но лично я бы не рискнул.

— А что может случиться?

— Потеря рассудка, — отрезал Том, чтобы Снейп не вздумал своевольничать. — Поэтому идём мы все. И прямо сейчас.

Снейп не был бы собой, если бы не пробурчал какой-то мрачный прогноз, но его никто не стал слушать. Том потому, что пытался вспомнить всё, что знал о Министерстве и его Отделе Тайн, а Поттер просто радовался предстоящему приключению. Настоящий гриффиндорец!

Попасть в Министерство проще всего было через вход для посетителей, куда Том и направился. Он не видел смысла в трате времени на создание достоверной легенды о том, откуда ему известны такие подробности. Поттер не увидит в этом ничего странного, а Снейп слишком боится взглянуть правде в глаза, потому и обманывает себя с очевидным старанием. Можно сказать, со спутниками Тому повезло. Он кивнул на телефонную будку, и когда они все оказались там, сказал:

— Мистер Снейп, вас не затруднит набрать: шесть, двадцать четыре, сорок два?

Снейпа не затруднило. Когда он закончил, в будке раздался приятный женский голос:

— Добро пожаловать в Министерство магии. Назовите, пожалуйста, ваше имя и цель посещения.

— Гарри Поттер, Северус Снейп и Патрик Нуар, — Том не зря гордился своей дикцией, позволившей ему без запинки продолжить: — Прибыли для получения информации.

— Благодарю вас, — отозвалась будка тем же голосом. — Посетители, возьмите, пожалуйста, значки и прикрепите их к мантии спереди.

— Ух ты ж!

Поттер с интересом разглядывал значок, на котором было нацарапано «Гарри Поттер, исследовательская миссия». После мгновения колебаний Снейп приколол к мантии свой значок, с удивлением взглянув на Тома:

— Так просто?

— Можно было, конечно, усложнить. Допустим, написав прошение на имя Корнелиуса Фаджа с просьбой ознакомиться с Пророчеством. Потом около месяца ждать ответ, подавать апелляцию, снова ждать. Оно вам надо?

— Но... так ведь может каждый.

— Министерство уверено в чистоте помыслов своих посетителей. И мы его не разочаруем.

Пол будки качнулся, и она провалилась в недра Министерства, унося с собой ночных посетителей.

— Министерство магии желает вам приятного вечера, — попрощался с ними голос.

В атриуме никого не было, и Поттер стал восторженно разглядывать волшебный золотой фонтан. Снейп явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, но старался держать лицо. Чем больше его узнавал Том, тем забавнее он ему казался.

— Куда теперь?

— Будем искать Отдел Тайн.

— Разве вы не поведёте нас прямо к нему?

— Вы слишком высокого мнения о моей осведомлённости, — усмехнулся Том.

— Но откуда тогда вы всё это знаете?

— В Испании была опубликована занятная брошюра «Путеводитель по магическому Лондону». Так вот, там всё это было.

Поверит или нет? Но Снейп слишком хотел верить, чтобы начать сомневаться.

— Мне кажется, что отдел Тайн должен быть на нижних уровнях.

— А вот это мы сейчас и проверим.

Том направился к лифту и, подождав, когда его спутники займут кабину, нажал цифру «-9». Лифт тащился вниз с таким лязгом и грохотом, что будь здесь какая-нибудь охрана, она бы уже примчалась в полном составе. Но нет. Когда лифт, наконец, остановился, оглушающую тишину вновь нарушил приятный женский голос, который объявил: «Отдел Тайн», и решетки разошлись в стороны.

Том уверенно повёл всех к простой чёрной двери, мучительно вспоминая, из какого зала открывается выход в зал пророчеств. Впрочем, это уже было не столь важно — цель была слишком близка, чтобы сомневаться. Скоро они очутились в просторной круглой комнате, где черным было всё, даже пол и потолок. Одинаковые черные двери без ручек и табличек располагались через равные интервалы, а пространство между ними синим пламенем освещали свечи в чёрных канделябрах. Их холодный мерцающий свет, отражаясь в гладком мраморном полу, делал его похожим на темную воду под ногами.

— Красиво! — восхитился Поттер.

Снейп поёжился:

— Теперь куда?

Том закрыл за собой дверь и вздрогнул оттого, что чёрная комната начала вращаться. Она двигалась всё быстрее и быстрее, и вскоре синий свет свечей слился в одну сплошную линию. Остановилась комната так же внезапно.

— Как же мы выберемся? — испуганно прошептал Поттер.

— Всё просто, — успокоил его Том. — Во всех лабиринтах вход там же, где и выход.

Том привык к тому, что его слова никогда не подвергались сомнению, поэтому недоверчивая улыбка Снейпа разозлила. Сдержаться удалось лишь благодаря Поттеру — тот успел открыть одну из дверей и уже почти шагнул внутрь следующей комнаты.

— Мистер Поттер, не торопитесь, — вкрадчиво позвал его Снейп и пометил эту дверь магическим крестом.

В комнате не было ничего, кроме крохотной статуэтки танцующего божка. Он переступал с ноги на ногу, кланялся, и когда Том хотел уже возвращаться, Гарри вдруг выхватил из-под ног божка записку, на которую с удивлением уставился.

— Что там? — не выдержал Том.

— «Сегодня вы держали в руках судьбу. Не упустите», — прочитал Поттер. — Что это?

— Ничего особенного, — отозвался Снейп. — Такие игрушки были в моде лет двадцать назад.

— Они предсказывают будущее?

— Скорее, напускают туман. 

Поттер задумчиво взъерошил волосы и спрятал записку в карман. Они снова вышли в круглую комнату, которая пришла в движение, стоило закрыть дверь. Хорошо, что крест никуда не делся, и можно было не тратить время, возвращаясь туда, где нет ничего интересного. Дверь снова выбрал Поттер, и Том зажмурился от бликов яркого света. Приглядевшись, он понял, что свет отражают циферблаты часов — больших и маленьких, старинных напольных в вычурных футлярах и современных настенных. Часы занимали всю комнату, и их деловое неуёмное тиканье наполняло ее, точно звуки тамтамов воинственных туземцев. А яркий свет исходил от высокого стеклянного сосуда куполообразной формы, стоявшего в дальнем конце комнаты.

Там, в потоке яркого света, сияло крошечное яйцо, больше похожее на драгоценный камень. Постепенно поднимаясь, оно раскалывалось, и из него появлялась крошечная птица, которую воздушные потоки сначала поднимали вверх, а потом плавно увлекали вниз, где у самого дна сосуда она вновь исчезала в яйце. Поттер заворожено следил за превращениями, не замечая в шаге от себя ещё одной двери, открыв которую, Том сразу понял, что они у цели.

Холодный зал был огромным и своим сводчатым потолком напоминал собор, где не было ничего, кроме бесконечных стеллажей с маленькими, пыльными стеклянными шариками. Здесь, как и в круглой комнате, свечи горели синим пламенем, и этот свет отражался в шариках завораживающим мерцанием. Том быстро произнёс указующее заклинание и пошёл вслед за сияющим лучом.

— Идите сюда! — позвал он.

На пожелтевшем от времени ярлычке значилась дата, прочитав которую, Снейп вздрогнул и не смог скрыть гримасы боли. А под датой была не менее примечательная надпись:

_С.П.Т. — А.П.В.Б.Д._

_Темный Лорд и Гарри Поттер_

— Что это значит? — прошептал Поттер срывающимся голосом. — Это оно?

— Да. Возьмите его.

Поттер послушно потянулся к стеллажу и снял с полки шарик, который сразу же охватило изумрудное свечение.

— Что теперь делать? 

— Сожмите его.

Несколько мгновений ничего не происходило, а потом вдруг между пальцев Поттера начал сочиться туман, который постепенно сгущался, пока не оформился в фигуру женщины, и та, вытаращив безумные глаза, принялась вещать:

— _Грядет тот, у кого хватит могущества победить Темного Лорда, рожденный теми, кто трижды бросал ему вызов, рожденный на исходе седьмого месяца... и Темный Лорд отметит его как равного себе, но не будет знать всей его силы... И один из них должен погибнуть от руки другого, ибо ни один не может жить спокойно, пока жив другой... тот, кто достаточно могуществен, чтобы победить Темного Лорда, родится на исходе седьмого месяца..._

Похоже, Снейп слышал лишь последнюю фразу Пророчества. Том покосился на знаменитый шрам Поттера и прикусил губу. Идиот! Вот ведь отметил как равного себе. Сам. Только разве что в той части, где ни один не может жить спокойно, пока жив другой, что-то напутано. Том точно не испытывал потребности уничтожать Поттера, да и мальчишка, кажется, совершенно спокойно мог противостоять этой напасти. Что-то определённо было не так. Понять бы ещё, что именно!

Поттер разжал ладонь и теперь просто разглядывал этот шарик, потом встал на цыпочки и аккуратно положил его на полку. Он так старательно отворачивался, что Том понял — скрывает слёзы. Только истерики им тут и не хватало! Он взглянул на Снейпа и заметил, что тот недалеко ушёл от Поттера. Слёз у него не было, но вот это безразличное ко всему выражение лица и пустой взгляд... М-да. А ведь здесь в любой момент могли появиться сотрудники министерства, объяснить которым внезапный интерес к пророчествам было бы непросто.

— Нам пора уходить.

Поттер кивнул, а Снейп так и остался стоять, глядя в одну точку. Том уже начал терять терпение.

— Снейп! Уходим!

Реакция не изменилась.

— Гарри, помогите мне!

Поттер немного ожил и помог вытащить Снейпа из зала пророчеств. Так дело не пойдёт! Том приложил Снейпа _Ступефаем_ , затем уменьшил его вес и, закинув себе на спину, скомандовал:

— А теперь уходим! Всё обсудим дома. 

Поттер не стал рефлексировать и помчался к выходу на полшага впереди Тома. Они успешно добрались до круглой комнаты и со второй попытки открыли нужную дверь. Больше всего Том опасался, что их встретят на выходе из лифта, что было бы логично, но министерская охрана и тут проявила себя с худшей стороны. Из атриума в экстренном случае Том мог бы их аппарировать, но решил не тратить силы. Зная, что министерские камины ночью всегда заблокированы, он снова направился к лифту, и вскоре они очутились на улице.

— Что теперь? — с готовностью поинтересовался Поттер.

— Возьмите меня за руку. Я аппарирую домой.

Дома Том первым делом сгрузил Снейпа в кресло, после чего отменил все заклинания. Но лучше не стало. Снейп так и сидел, безучастно глядя перед собой пустым взглядом, и с этой апатией срочно надо было что-то делать. Пощёчины привели его в чувство на пару мгновений, после чего он снова утратил интерес к происходящему.

— Снейп, как ты живёшь с таким отношением к жизни? — не сдержался Том, пытаясь его встряхнуть.

— Я не живу...

Кажется, он ещё добавил что-то про тлен, но Том искренне ненавидел подобные упаднические настроения, поэтому не стал слушать. Вместо этого он принёс стакан, налил туда виски и сунул Снейпу в руки.

— Залпом! — скомандовал он.

Послушность Снейпа уже отдавала безумием, но Том решил об этом не думать, чтобы не поддаваться настроению. Вместо этого он долил виски и снова приказал:

— Пей!

Снейпа прорвало на третьем стакане. Он нашёл взглядом Поттера и начал рассказывать о том, что его привело к Тёмному Лорду, а в конце концов, и в «Кабанью голову», где он услышал кусок Пророчества, которое поспешил донести своему Повелителю.

— И всё, — Снейп захлёбывался словами, — с того дня всё было кончено... Я просил за неё сначала Лорда, потом Дамблдора... я готов был пообещать им всё что угодно... но они... они оба не сдержали слова... и она умерла... понимаете, Поттер... умерла... совсем... навсегда... Я был готов умереть вместо неё, но никому... никому не понадобилась моя жалкая жизнь... ненавидьте меня, Поттер! Но не за глупые придирки и несправедливые обвинения... нет! Вы должны знать, за что меня ненавидите! Слышите, Поттер?! Это я! Только я во всём виноват...

Вот ведь идиот! Тому бы и в голову не пришло страдать из-за столь давних событий с такой самоотдачей! Подумать только, к Дамблдору кинулся. Нашёл к кому. Впрочем, ход его мыслей был понятен — уравновесить ситуацию вводом в игру тяжеловесной фигуры. Только вот Снейп ведь ни разу не игрок. Кроме того, что предлагать «всё что угодно», надо ещё и крепко держать противника за яйца, а то получится, как сейчас.

Эту дурь из Снейпа хотелось выбить, и пока Том раздумывал, как лучше это сделать, Поттер вдруг подошёл к Снейпу и осторожно погладил его по голове. Стоило ли после этого удивляться, что в ответ Снейп прижал мальчишку к себе и зарыдал, давясь отчаянными пьяными слезами. Хуже ребёнка!

 

***

Истерика у Снейпа продолжалась недолго, и он, вконец обессилев, затих в кресле и, кажется, даже заснул. Ничего, зато всё вскрылось и вышло наружу. Том и подумать не мог, что станет сочувствовать кому-то, стоящему ниже себя, но зарекаться не стоило.

— И что с ним делать? — шёпотом поинтересовался Поттер.

— Пусть спит! — махнул рукой Том. — Тебе, кстати, тоже пора ложиться.

— Пора, — вздохнул Поттер. — Только вы обещали обсудить. Всё!

И когда только Том успел стать нянькой? Но пускать всё на самотёк не стоило. Мальчишка тоже мог себе напридумывать проблем, а потом сбежать из дома, или совершить ещё что-нибудь такое же глупое, что обычно творили подростки. Том не разбирался в детях, но именно Поттер был ему нужен как ключ к пониманию ситуации.

— Ты хочешь обсудить Пророчество?

— И его тоже.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Том, — давай обсудим.

— Мне надо будет его убить?

Поттер был таким серьёзным, что Том опешил:

— Убить?

— _Один из них должен погибнуть от руки другого, ибо ни один не может жить спокойно, пока жив другой_ , — на одном дыхании процитировал мальчишка и кивнул своим мыслям: — Точно убить.

Странно, но именно теперь это чёртово Пророчество воспринималось совсем иначе. Словно в нём было зашифровано нечто противоположное.

— _Ни один не может жить спокойно, пока жив другой_ , — медленно проговорил Том. — Вам сейчас спокойно?

— Да, — кивнул Поттер. — Но это потому, что Тёмный Лорд умер.

Разочаровывать Поттера не хотелось, но Том ценил истину едва ли не больше всего остального, и только поэтому возразил:

— Уверен?

— Я теперь уже ни в чём не уверен, — Поттер тоскливо вздохнул. — Про его смерть мне сказал Дамблдор.

— А пока он был жив, что ты чувствовал?

— Не знаю. Но мне кажется, — Поттер перешёл на трагический шёпот, — я бы не смог убить. С этим надо бороться?

Тому такая постановка вопроса показалась чушью, и он ощутил себя героем какого-то дешёвого фарса, не зная, как на такое отвечать. Он напомнил себе, что доверие Поттера необходимо для дела, и им не стоит рисковать, поэтому просто сменил тему разговора:

— А вот скажи мне, Гарри, почему ты пожалел Снейпа?

Поттер замолчал, словно наткнулся на стену, а потом с удивлением уставился на Тома:

— А как иначе?

— Но ведь он виноват в смерти твоих родителей.

Поттер долго думал, разглядывая то пол, то стену, то пуговицу на груди Тома, а потом покачал головой:

— Их убил не он. И ведь ему же было больно, — он взглянул на Тома блестящими от слёз глазами и прошептал: — Вот видите! Я не справлюсь.

— Но ты и не должен.

— А как же Пророчество? Там же... всё это...

Поттер вдруг расплакался и уткнулся в грудь Тома, словно в поиске защиты. К такому жизнь его точно не готовила — детей Том не любил и никогда не понимал всяких сюсюканий и восторгов своих чадолюбивых сторонников, поэтому от растерянности приобнял мальчишку за плечи. Скорее всего, желая немного отстранить от себя, чтобы тот не испачкал соплями мантию. Но Поттер этот жест расценил по-своему. Он обнял Тома за талию и заревел уже по-настоящему — со всякими всхлипываниями и жалобным поскуливанием. Том с тоской подумал о том, что теперь только ему осталось поплакать в мантию Снейпа, и тогда в этом дурдоме будет полная гармония. 

— Я никогда... я не смогу... я не думал... — всхлипывал мальчишка.

А Том гладил его по спине, не зная, что сказать, и злился на Снейпа, работу которого приходилось выполнять. Потрясающая безответственность! Только о себе и думает — напился вместо того, чтобы утешить ребёнка, сволочь носатая. Когда рыдания стали затихать, Том облегчённо вздохнул и прижал к себе Поттера, чтобы побыстрее успокоить. М-да, кажется, мальчишка слишком худой. 

— Тш-ш, — прошептал Том и зачем-то добавил: — Не надо тебе никого убивать.

— Точно? 

Во взгляде Поттера было столько надежды, что Тому стало неловко.

— Точнее не бывает.

— А как же Тёмный Лорд?

— Да где его взять? — досадливо поморщился Том. — Нет его.

— Так ведь появится, — губы Поттера снова задрожали.

— Откуда?

— Опять из кого-нибудь вылезет.

— Если только из меня, — фыркнул Том.

Поттер взглянул на него и рассмеялся:

— Скажете тоже, мистер Нуар. Вы не такой, он в вас даже не влезет.

Разговор, определённо, пошёл куда-то не туда. Поттер видел проблему там, где её не было, и отказывался даже думать о действительно серьёзных вещах. Том ощутил начинающийся приступ головной боли и вздохнул:

— Чай будешь?

— Буду.

Том почувствовал себя чёртовой нянькой, когда, повинуясь дурацкому порыву, не только налил чай в чашку Поттера, но и размешал сахар, и даже насыпал печенья в блюдце. Мальчишка с удовольствием выпил чай и зевнул, украдкой потерев глаза. Он даже не стал возражать, когда Том отправил его в комнату, лишь с удовольствием уточнил: «В мою?» А в чью же ещё? Надо было, конечно, заставить его умыться, но как-нибудь в другой раз. Затем Том отлевитировал Снейпа в его спальню, где сгрузил на кровать, избавив начинающего алкоголика только от обуви, и с чувством выполненного долга спустился вниз, на облюбованный диван.

Выбранное им место было стратегически удобным — отсюда можно было контролировать и вход, и передвижения всех находящихся в доме, и даже их действия. Том устроился на диване и только сейчас сообразил, что до сих пор не взял у Поттера кровь для исследования, хотя и времени, и подходящих моментов было предостаточно. Он попытался понять, что именно ему помешало, и ответ выбил его из колеи: получалось, что мальчишку ему стало просто жалко. И это после того, как тот изгваздал соплями мантию.

Том даже забыл, что собирался спать. С этим пора было заканчивать! Он быстро поднялся, дошёл до «комнаты Поттера», собираясь взять у него кровь и прямо сейчас провести необходимые анализы. Дверь открылась совершенно бесшумно, и Том замешкался на пороге. 

— Поттер, вы спите? — как можно вежливее позвал он.

Поттер ничего не ответил, очевидно, досматривая уже второй сон, а Тома вновь одолели сомнения. Он прекрасно знал, что кровь мага — поистине волшебная субстанция, и имеет огромное значение добровольность её отдачи. Даже для исследований. 

Он выругался сквозь зубы и, закрыв за собой дверь, спустился вниз. Добровольность! Как он мог о таком забыть?! Там, в этих чёртовых катакомбах Поттер совершенно добровольно поделился с ним своей кровью, да ещё желая при этом всё исправить, в меру своего понимания, конечно. А имея в руках такой мощный инструмент, как Философский камень, Поттер мог натворить что угодно. Абсолютно всё! Недаром Тома стали посещать такие странные мысли и идеи. И это изменившееся тело... исчезнувший Квиррелл...

Том поднялся и несколько раз обошёл комнату, прежде чем нашёл себе место на подоконнике. Теперь уже не было никакой уверенности в том, что он — это он, а не преобразившийся Квиррелл. Наколдованное зеркало отразило лицо, к которому Том начал уже привыкать, и отчего-то стало чуть легче. В конце концов, магическая сила осталась при нём, знания тоже, а кроме того, было ещё кое-что. То, что не отпустило его за грань, и то, что никакому Поттеру не изменить. В крайнем случае, всегда можно возродить самого себя, и дело с концом. Эта мысль принесла долгожданное успокоение, и Том смог, наконец, не только лечь спать, но и уснуть.

Наутро единственным человеком в доме, способным радоваться жизни, был Поттер. Хмурый Снейп сначала прокрался мимо Тома на кухню, где наскоро заварил себе кофе и, кажется, выпил его в один глоток, а потом так же на цыпочках пробрался в ванную и там заперся с явной целью утопиться. Поттер несколько раз дернул за ручку, а потом вышел прогуляться и вернулся, сияя улыбкой до ушей.

— Доброе утро, мистер Нуар. Как спалось?

Том вспомнил, что забыл притвориться спящим, но хотя бы сумел удержать при себе недовольство утренними хождениями. Пришлось вставать.

— Терпимо.

— Чем мы сегодня займёмся?

Отличный вопрос, а главное — в самое подходящее время.

— Сегодня я возьму образец твоей крови и постараюсь определить...

— Мою судьбу? — перебил Поттер.

— Примерно, — Том поморщился от чрезмерного энтузиазма мальчишки и продолжил: — Я хочу определить, оставила ли последняя встреча с Тёмным Лордом какой-то магический след, или же всё обошлось без последствий.

— А так можно? — во взгляде Поттера мелькнуло восхищение. — Ну, в смысле, узнать это по крови, сэр?

— Ты сильно удивишься, когда узнаешь, сколько всего можно узнать по крови, — Том размял пальцы, чувствуя воодушевление. — Ты ведь не возражаешь, если я возьму у тебя образец?

— Нет, сэр. А вы меня научите?

— Я покажу тебе возможности этого метода, и если захочешь...

— Конечно, захочу! Прямо сейчас?

Том и сам не видел смысла в потере времени. К тому же, и Снейп мог настороженно отреагировать на использование магии крови, которая всегда считалась тёмным искусством. Поттера, кстати, тоже надо будет предупредить, потом, чтобы держал язык за зубами.

— Да. 

Том так и не нашёл в доме Снейпа лабораторию, поэтому увлёк Поттера на кухню и без помех взял кровь. Это была самая простая часть исследования. Жестом фокусника Том разделил кровь на десять пробирок и приступил к делу. Он капал кровью на стекло, растирал её вторым стеклом, которым потом накрывал препарат для изучения. Полученный мазок он затем увеличивал чарами и рассматривал на просвет, определяя плотность, цвет и реакцию на магическое воздействие.

Поттер внимательно следил за каждым его движением, кажется, даже перестав дышать, и Том увлекался сильнее и сильнее, показывая возможности методики.

— Магия — материя, которую почти невозможно измерить, поэтому мы можем судить о её силе и чистоте по взаимодействию с окружающим миром. Допустим, солнечный свет. Мы можем засечь время, за которое он превратит наш образец в порошок. Кстати, если этот порошок развести в воде, а потом полить ею мандрагоры, то их свойства...

Рот Поттера медленно открывался от восторга. Мальчишка даже прикусил кончик языка, стараясь ничего не пропустить, а Том принялся воздействовать на образцы сначала одиночными заклинаниями, а затем их связками. Когда-то очень давно он так экспериментировал со своей кровью, а сейчас мог отметить потрясающий потенциал Поттера. Этого мальчишку хотелось учить, шлифуя природный дар, медленно, не торопясь, словно ограняя бриллиант.

— Вау! Это алмаз? Сэр...

Том так увлёкся, что трансфигурировал одну из капель крови в кристалл горного хрусталя, любуясь совершенством получившейся формы.

— Разумеется, нет.

Чем дольше колдовал Том, тем отчётливее становилась вероятность собственного родства с Поттером, чего, конечно же, быть не могло. Но многочисленные косвенные признаки указывали на близость. Чтобы увериться, Том аккуратно надрезал собственный палец, собирая образец крови для сравнения. 

Нехитрый анализ исключил возможность родства, но структурные изменения носили такой характер, словно с детства Поттер магически тесно взаимодействовал с Томом. Однако этого точно не могло быть! Если только... Том похолодел. Убийство родителей Поттера в ночь Самайна вполне могло сойти за ритуальное, но тогда получается, что Поттер должен был стать хоркруксом.

Словно во сне Том проверил мальчишку распознающими чарами и прикусил губу. Результат сильно озадачил: на то, что Поттер — хоркрукс, прямо указывал цвет сияния, но вот его медленное затухание было крайне нехарактерным, так что, похоже, Том столкнулся с какой-то аномалией. В качестве последней проверки нужно было смешать кровь, но почему-то стало страшно.

— Что-то не так?

— Всё так.

Поттер точно был хоркруксом, но теперь перестал. Что было просто невозможно, ведь в этом случае он не смог бы остаться живым, потому что оболочка хранилища души при возрождении разрушалась полностью. Невероятно! Каким-то непостижимым способом мальчишка снова выжил. И получалось, что он и возродил Тома, разрушив Философский камень — но это противоречило не только законам магии, но и ставило под сомнение законы бытия.

— Мистер Нуар...

— Что, Гарри?

— Что вы можете сказать?

— Ты невероятный волшебник, — потрясённо пробормотал Том.

— Спасибо. А вы тоже заметили, что мы похожи? Это потому, что вы мой родственник?

Том почувствовал, что у него задёргался глаз. Мальчишка не просто пыхтел рядом — ему удалось заметить главное.

— Да. Дальний.

— Я так и знал!

Поттер снова бросился обниматься, и ошарашенному Тому не удалось увернуться. Лишь поэтому он смиренно приобнял мальчишку за плечи. И, кажется, даже снова погладил по спине.

— Мамин, да? Поэтому вы подружились со Снейпом? Он же тоже любил её, — Поттер с надеждой смотрел на Тома.

— Нет, — только и смог выдавить из себя он.

Тому показалось, что пол в кухне закачался у него под ногами. Ритуал по возрождению из хоркрукса он помнил наизусть: кость отца, плоть слуги и кровь врага. В подземельях старинного замка вполне мог оказаться прах Слизерина, чьим потомком считал себя Том, а слугой, без всякого сомнения, был Квиррелл, отдавший свою плоть Тому, и кровь тоже была правильная, но всё вместе...

— Я так рад, мистер Нуар, так рад!

Том не стал ничего отвечать, лихорадочно соображая, какие из хоркруксов ему следует проверить в первую очередь. Можно было, конечно, попросить Снейпа, чтобы тот взял у Малфоя дневник, но, во-первых, никого не хотелось впутывать в это непростое дело, а во-вторых, никто из сторонников Тома не позволил бы себе небрежное обращение с его вещью. Особенно после того, как её ценность была неоднократно подчёркнута.

Снейп появился совершенно бесшумно и явно не ожидал увидеть кого-то на кухне, потому что моментально попятился назад, но было поздно. Зоркий Поттер его уже заметил.

— Сэр, профессор...

— Я не вовремя, — забормотал Снейп, пытаясь улизнуть.

Том забеспокоился, что не успел убрать следы исследований. Стоило всего-навсего оглядеть кухню чуть внимательнее, чтобы насторожиться, однако Поттер уже отстранился от Тома и поспешил всё разъяснить:

— Мы с мистером Нуаром родственники.

— Дальние, — поспешил уточнить Том.

— Ага, — довольно продолжил Поттер, — а значит, он сможет подтвердить вашу опеку, сэр.

— В смысле?

Похоже, по утрам Снейп соображал отвратительно. В отличие от Поттера.

— Вы же забрали меня от тёти, чтобы... — во взгляде мальчишки появилось сомнение, — или нет?

— А вас не смутил, — Снейп прикусил губу и сжал кулаки, — мой вчерашний рассказ?

— Ну, немного, — Поттер виновато улыбнулся. — Но мы же с вами вчера всё выяснили.

— Всё?!

— Ну да, сэр. Вы же не специально. И вы ведь поэтому меня забрали, да?

Том уже не в первый раз восхитился умением мальчишки подбирать слова. Многие достигают преклонных лет, так и не научившись делать то, что с лёгкостью удавалось Поттеру в его неполные двенадцать. Снейп лишь сухо кивнул, подтверждая его правоту, и этого оказалось достаточно для объятий. Видимо, Поттеру их не хватало для достижения гармонии. Потрясённый Снейп взглянул на Тома поверх головы мальчишки. А чего он хотел? То-то же!

 

***

Первым делом Том собирался убедиться, что с его остальными хоркруксами всё в порядке. Не то чтобы он в этом сомневался, но проверить стоило. Потом предстояло подумать о своей легализации. На первых порах лучше всего было не привлекать к себе излишнего внимания. Время у него было. Благодаря Философскому камню Том помолодел лет на сорок. Ну, может, не на сорок, но на тридцать точно, и пренебрегать этим шикарным подарком судьбы было бы глупо и недальновидно. Потому что сознание и жизненный опыт никуда не делись, и именно они требовали позаботиться о хоркруксах.

Том оставил Поттера наедине со Снейпом, а сам ушёл, сославшись на срочные дела. К хранению хоркруксов он относился с повышенной ответственностью и осторожностью, поэтому и рассредоточил их так, чтобы максимально усложнить возможный поиск. Разумеется, он не сомневался, что искать их никому и в голову не придёт, но чем чёрт не шутит? Два хоркрукса он доверил соратникам, в чьей преданности не сомневался — ну, насколько вообще можно было верить людям! — а вот три никто не охранял. Почти.

Для начала Том отправился в одну давным-давно заброшенную хижину, опутанную целою сетью разнообразных заклинаний, да ещё и многократно усиленных чарами рассеянности, которые пришлось снимать первыми из-за их коварства. Даже сам Том, попадая под их действие, забывал цель визита и находил множество веских причин оказаться подальше от этого странного места. Чтобы обезвредить все ловушки, понадобилось около часа, и Том с удовольствием отметил, что не растерял навыков, а новая палочка слушается ничуть не хуже родной, которая осталась в доме Поттеров и, скорее всего, была прикарманена кем-то из авроров. Хотя, может, она и хранится где-нибудь в Министерстве, но это можно выяснить и позже.

Кольцо Мраксов так и лежало в кошельке из ослиной кожи, который открывался лишь хозяину, и за эти годы ничуть не изменилось. Если, конечно, не считать пропавшей из него частицы души Тома. Он проверил кольцо дюжину раз, чувствуя, как холодеют руки. Этого просто не могло быть! Но свидетельство невозможного лежало прямо перед ним на чёрном от старости столе. Том зажмурился и, стараясь успокоиться, досчитал до ста. Тринадцатое выявляющее заклинание дало тот же результат. Проклятье!

Сначала хижина горела плохо, но несколько _Редукто_ и _Бомбарда_ оживили процесс. Адское пламя, конечно, справилось бы лучше, но Том знал, что его применение всегда отслеживают, кроме того, разрушающие заклинания помогли выплеснуть зло и взять себя в руки. В конце концов, у него было пять хоркруксов — Поттера считать не стоило из-за многих причин! — и один сгинувший ещё ничего не означал, хоть звоночек и был пугающим. Том развеял пепел от хижины по ветру и аппарировал на побережье, где располагался следующий тайник, едва ли не самый надёжный.

_«Темному Лорду._  
_Я знаю, что умру задолго до того, как ты прочитаешь это, но хочу, чтобы ты знал — это я раскрыл твою тайну. Я похитил настоящий хоркрукс и намереваюсь уничтожить его, как только смогу. Я смотрю в лицо смерти с надеждой, что когда ты встретишь того, кто сравним с тобою по силе, ты уже снова обратишься в простого смертного._  
_Р.А.Б.»_

Том перечитывал и перечитывал записку, пытаясь уловить ускользающий смысл. Идиот! Какой же он был идиот, когда думал, что уже пережил предательство и отступничество младшего Блэка, и больнее не будет. Зачарованная пещера, чёрное озеро, воды которого кишели поднятыми трупами, яд в кубке — ничто не остановило мальчишку Блэка. Безумца, посмевшего бросить вызов ему, Тёмному властелину, тому, чью метку носил на своём предплечье, кому клялся в вечной верности! Почему он это сделал? Зачем? 

Только безумец мог пойти на верную смерть, даже не рассчитывая на победу. Блэки были безумны, но не настолько. Не настолько, черти бы его подрали! Вход в бесполезную теперь пещеру Том просто обрушил, гадая, где теперь медальон Слизерина, и удалось ли предателю довершить начатое. Хоркруксы исчезали с пугающим постоянством, и с этим пора было разобраться.

В Хогвартс Том пробрался скрытно, одним из тех ходов, что обнаружил, будучи учеником. Мантию-невидимку он Поттеру так и не отдал, но в этом случае предпочёл чары невидимости, чтобы избежать любых неожиданностей. И всё равно действовал крайне осторожно, потому что встреча с Дамблдором точно не входила в его планы. 

Старинный замок встретил его тишиной, но Том знал, насколько обманчивыми могут быть эти мнимые покой и безмятежность. Он окружил себя чарами бесшумности и прокрался мимо кошки завхоза, с трудом удержавшись, чтобы не наступить ей на хвост. Впрочем, и самому завхозу тоже хотелось поддать под зад — в профилактических целях, чтобы не путался под ногами. Но Том был выше этого. Он поднялся на восьмой этаж и трижды прошёл мимо стены, думая о своей цели, прежде чем появилась дверь в Выручай-комнату.

Диадему он нашёл быстро, и её проверка почти довела его до отчаяния. Надежды на благополучный исход дела таяли, как снег под жарким июльским солнцем. Что натворил Поттер? Что?! Но сдаваться Том не собирался. У него оставалось ещё три хоркрукса. Три. Тоже магическое число. Но на душе скребли кошки.

Том аппарировал на облезлое крыльцо, но заходить не спешил, решив сначала выяснить, до чего сумели договориться Поттер со Снейпом. И простенькие чары, незаменимые в таком щекотливом деле, не подвели и сейчас.

— Вы ведь не отправите меня к тёте, сэр?

— Мистер Поттер, мне казалось, что мы уже уяснили этот вопрос.

Тому даже показалось, что он видит, как Снейп хмурит брови, стараясь выглядеть грозно.

— Я просто уточняю, — мальчишка немного помолчал и продолжил: — А чем вы занимаетесь летом, сэр?

Снейп задумался, и Тому стало интересно, как он станет рассказывать о своём безделье и лени, которым очевидно потворствовал от души.

— Отдыхаю.

Кто бы сомневался! Но Поттера этот ответ не удовлетворил.

— А как? Вы гуляете?

— Боже упаси!

— Но вы же не можете целыми днями сидеть дома?

— Поттер, вы хотите погулять? — ехидно поинтересовался Снейп.

— Ну да. Вместе. Вам же надо в магазин... ну, или ещё куда. На почту, например.

— Зачем мне на почту?

Снейп по-прежнему слышал лишь то, что ему было удобно, но Поттера это ничуть не смущало.

— Значит, пойдём в магазин? Я помогу.

По всей видимости, эти двое не только поладили, но и Поттер не дал Снейпу отгородиться от себя, что Том мог лишь одобрить. Признание дара мальчишки даже немного приглушило злость на происходящее и помогло сохранить хладнокровие.

— Доброго вечера.

— Мистер Нуар! — обрадовался Поттер. — А мы с мистером Снейпом собирались в магазин и уже начали волноваться, куда вы пропали.

Судя по кислой физиономии Снейпа, мальчишка выражал только свои опасения, но ведь и Том не испытывал особого восторга от компании унылого мизантропа. 

— А где вы были? У вас такой вид, будто вы что-то искали и не нашли.

Всё-таки интуиция у Поттера была развита сверх всякой меры.

— Почему же не нашёл? — Том улыбнулся как можно загадочнее. — Нашёл.

Когда Том выложил на журнальный столик диадему Ровены Рейвенкло, Поттер от восторга присвистнул, а Снейп забыл все приличные слова и ёмко выругался сквозь стиснутые зубы, заслужив восхищённый взгляд мальчишки. Такая реакция не могла оставить Тома равнодушным:

— Узнаёте? 

Снейп, всё ещё не веря своим глазам, взял диадему в руки и несколько раз перечитал надпись на её ободе, после чего потрясённо уставился на Тома:

— Но это ведь невозможно.

— Отчего же? — усмехнулся Том.

— Она считается утраченной. Или... это подделка?

— Гоблины могут подтвердить её подлинность.

— Но... — Снейп продолжал крутить диадему, словно опасаясь, что это мастерски наведённая иллюзия. — Как?..

— Однажды мне попалась в руки старинная рукопись, в которой большинство слов было зашифровано рунами, давно вышедшими из обращения, — вдохновенно сочинял Том. — Каково же было моё удивление, когда я сумел её прочитать. Речь шла о кладе, спрятанном некой Еленой, в которую без памяти был влюблён автор послания. Нечто вроде завещания их неслучившимся потомкам.

— Еленой звали дочь Рейвенкло, — задумчиво пробормотал Снейп.

— Ни фига себе! — восхитился Гарри. — Той самой?

— Именно! — в тоне Снейпа мгновенно появились профессорские нотки. — И если бы вы, Поттер, читали «Историю Хогвартса», то знали бы, что следы этой диадемы теряются ещё со времён короля Артура...

И он с увлечением начал рассказывать никому не нужную историю, которую Поттер мог слушать только из вежливости, а Том решил, что настал удачный повод отправить Снейпа к Малфою.

— Мистер Снейп, мне нужна ваша помощь.

— Да, конечно... а что надо сделать?

— Вы ведь вхожи в дом Люциуса Малфоя?

— Да, — Снейп чопорно поджал губы.

— И даже говорят, что вас связывает дружба?

— Я бы назвал наши отношения приятельскими, — осторожно поправил Снейп.

— Отлично. В таком случае, он не откажет вам в одной небольшой просьбе.

— Думаю, что нет.

— Тогда попросите у него на время манускрипт «Магия язычников» и маленькую чёрную тетрадь в кожаном переплёте, которую он получил на хранение.

— Ему потребуются объяснения.

— Разумеется, — улыбнулся Том. — Вы не просто так снискали славу исследователя. Вот и сообщите об одном любопытном опыте, который вы собираетесь проделать с помощью этой тетради. Полагаю, вам следует убедить его, что тетрадь и книгу вы вернёте в полной сохранности уже через два дня.

— Вы думаете, его устроят эти объяснения?

— Я думаю, вам следует попробовать. А мы пока с Гарри сходим в магазин.

— А нам вы ничего не хотите объяснить?

— Я вам лучше всё покажу.

Том ничем не рисковал. Он почти не сомневался, что Малфой откажет в этой просьбе, и тем самым даст повод для личного знакомства. И даже если он не пожалеет книгу, то это будет прекрасно — именно в ней Том когда-то встречал информацию о хоркруксах, но, по понятным причинам, не смог проявить интерес. Теперь появилась возможность узнать что-то новое и сопоставить это с уже имеющимися фактами, потому что собственных знаний явно не хватало, а из Поттера их было не вытрясти — тот сам не ведал, что творил.

— Хорошо, я всё принесу.

— И возвращайтесь поскорее, — продолжил проявлять чудеса вежливости Поттер. — К ужину. Мы же с вами приготовим, мистер Нуар?

Готовить Том точно не собирался, но и никого разочаровывать ему не хотелось. Раньше времени. Поэтому он подтвердил свои слова кивком и, когда Снейп ушёл, отправил Поттера на кухню, где продемонстрировал купленное накануне, отсрочивая поход в магазин.

Поттер умело кромсал овощи, а потом мыл небольшой котёл, пригодный как для варки зелий, так и для готовки рагу. Самому Тому всё же пришлось заняться мясом, потому что перспектива остаться голодным не радовала. И нарезая плоть молодого бычка, Том не мог прекратить думать о своих хоркруксах и частях души, заключённых в них. Куда они делись? Он надеялся найти в манускрипте методику определения целостности души и понять, с какой её частью возродился. В крайнем случае, он смог бы пройти по этому пути снова, не совершая в этот раз роковых ошибок.

— Мистер Нуар, а где вы нашли диадему?

Вопрос застал врасплох, и Том не успел его хорошо обдумать.

— В Запретном лесу.

— О-о! — Поттер даже присвистнул. — Я там тоже был как-то раз, когда Тёмный Лорд пил кровь единорогов. Такая жуть.

— Он искал способ выжить, — согласился Том.

— Но это ему не помогло.

— Точно. Потому что тогда он не понял, с кем связался.

Поттер серьёзно кивнул:

— Ага, иначе всё было бы не так.

Гадать, как оно могло быть — не самое умное занятие, поэтому Том установил огонь под котлом и отправился в гостиную, собираясь немного передохнуть и подумать, не отвлекаясь ни на что. Конечно же, Поттер увязался за ним, и чтобы его как-то нейтрализовать, Том взял с полки наугад две книги, оказавшиеся учебниками.

— Предлагаю немного почитать перед ужином.

Поттер изо всех сил попытался изобразить энтузиазм:

— Можно, я тогда почитаю «Защиту от тёмных искусств»?

— Пожалуйста.

Тому было всё равно, однако взглянув на обложку оставшегося учебника, он решил ознакомиться с его содержанием. В конце концов, он никогда прежде не интересовался «Прорицаниями», и как показала жизнь, совершенно напрасно. 

Они уселись с Поттером в соседние кресла, и если мальчишка шуршал учебником, больше разглядывая картинки, то Том обнаружил интересную информацию, касающуюся записи Пророчеств и помещения их в хрустальные шары. Техника была довольно простая, но не безынтересная, и Том уделил ей достойное внимание, однако спустя пару страниц он вдруг почувствовал, что не может дышать.

« _Это заклинание не только оберегает Пророчество, позволяя взять его в руки лишь тому, кого оно касается, но и заставляет шар светиться, если произошло событие, повлиявшие на его исполнение. Так изумрудное свечение свидетельствует о полном и бесповоротном исполнении предсказания_ ».

Том перечитал этот абзац четыре раза, прежде чем решился взглянуть на Поттера, который безмятежно развалился в кресле и даже болтал ногой.

— Гарри, напомни мне, что произошло с Пророчеством, когда ты взял его в руки?

— Оно потеплело, — Поттер наморщил нос, вспоминая, и просиял: — А потом засветилось. Зелёным.

— Читай!

Том протянул ему учебник, где ногтем подчеркнул нужное определение. Поттер прочитал, кажется, дважды, прежде чем снял очки и перечитал ещё раз. Он потрясённо взглянул на Тома и несколько раз прикусил губу, которая задрожала.

— Мистер Нуар... но... это всё? Что ли?

— Да, Гарри. Ты исполнил Пророчество.

Том был шокирован не меньше, не понимая, как такое могло получиться. Особенно было непонятно, как они оба при этом остались живы. Но чёртово Пророчество светилось именно «изумрудной» зеленью. Будь оно неладно! А значит... 

Уверенность Тома в том, что он выжил, стремилась к нулю. Очень могло быть и такое, что он до сих пор умирает на полу в подземельях замка, а его агонизирующее сознание показывает ему эти идиллические картины совместной жизни с Поттером и Снейпом.

— Мистер Нуар... я не знаю...

Тепло Поттера казалось настоящим, как и его слёзы, промочившие мантию насквозь, как и его слова о том, что всё кончено. Теперь уже точно. Всё. Том привычно поглаживал мальчишку по спине, и, кажется, у него даже получалось его утешить, потому что рыдания становились всё тише, а слова о том, что всё будет хорошо, всё отчётливее.

Появившийся Снейп выглядел очень озадаченным. Он несколько минут потоптался на пороге, прежде чем решился войти в комнату.

— Что у вас произошло?

— Пророчество исполнилось! — рыдания Поттера перешли в смех.

— Как?

— Не знаю.

Пришлось и Снейпа ткнуть носом в его неосведомлённость. Он тоже перечитал несколько раз, словно думая, что его дурят, а потом выругался по своей дурацкой привычке. Пришлось его одёрнуть — не при детях же! Снейп, кажется, даже смутился, после чего решил сменить тему разговора:

— А я принёс. И книгу. И тетрадь.

 

***

Том никогда не считал себя излишне доверчивым. Может быть, поэтому его так задело предательство Малфоя, совершённое не из расчёта, не ради спасения жизни, а просто так. Из любви к искусству. Мало того, что он отдал Снейпу хоркрукс Тома, так ведь это была ещё и личная вещь, можно даже сказать интимная. А этот предатель...

Разумеется, объяснять причину своего дурного настроения Том не стал, как не стал и выслушивать предостережения Снейпа. Он рявкнул, что ему надо поработать, и закрылся от Снейпа с Поттером магической ширмой, не позволявшей нарушить его уединение. А они не просто попытались его нарушить, они ещё и обменялись понимающими взглядами. Что бы эти двое понимали!

Дневник больше не был хоркруксом, но дневником от этого он быть не перестал. Том листал жёлтые от времени страницы, и перед ним мелькали картины его прошлого — унылого, безрадостного, полного отчаяния и надежд вырваться из этой беспросветности. И ведь удалось, но что потом? Всё пошло прахом. 

Том держался из последних сил, не позволяя отчаянию взять верх, и лелеял надежду, что всё обратимо. В конце концов, он жив, полон сил, здоровья, опыта — будь он неладен! — и способен повторить свой взлёт. Малфой ещё пожалеет о своём предательстве — подлом и совершенно бессмысленном. А пока стоило пополнить информацию о хоркруксах, чтобы в следующий раз подобное не повторилось.

Уже через час Тому захотелось сдохнуть. Он мог проклинать Слагхорна за то, что тот не сказал про хоркруксы самого главного. Мог проклинать Дамблдора за то, что в Запретной секции хранились не те книги. Мог... да много чего он ещё мог! Но это не меняло главного — расколотая душа вела к ущербности разума и потере контроля над собственным телом и магией. Это был настоящий удар! Теперь поступок юного Блэка виделся совсем в ином свете, и оставалось только радоваться, что остальные соратники ни о чём не узнали. Что, однако, не умаляло вины Малфоя. 

Собственная жизнь виделась Тому как балансирование на самом краю бездны, в которую он успешно шагнул, когда разум начал его подводить. И контроль. Контроль над магией тоже ослаб, если позволил сделать живой хоркрукс, не имея такой цели. Теперь Тому казалось, что все его поступки несли печать скорбного разума, и то, что он считал своими победами, на самом деле было...

— _Акцио_ виски!

Не удивительно, что его победил ребёнок. Странно, что все его «соратники» не разбежались, замечая неладное. Хотя... они же давали вассальную клятву. С другой стороны, Тёмная метка не помешала Снейпу пойти к Дамблдору.

— Предатели! Кругом предатели.

Лёгким движением палочки Том превратил своё кресло в трон только лишь для того, чтобы разнести его в труху. Точно так же, как разлетелись прахом надежды, рухнули планы, опрокинулись цели. 

Журнальный столик был следующим. Том методично распылял его, запивая горе виски прямо из горлышка бутылки. Люстра рассыпалась с таким приятным звоном, что Том снова воссоздал её, а потом ещё раз разбил. Он крушил старую мебель, обдирал стены, подумывая о хорошем пожаре, который бы поставил красивую точку. И в первую очередь огню стоило предать злополучный дневник, с которого всё и началось.

— Мистер Нуар... мистер...

Каким-то непостижимым образом Снейпу удалось уничтожить ширму, но если у него хватило ума не лезть в эпицентр бури, то Поттеру были не писаны никакие законы. Он пёр напролом, лишь слегка наклонив голову, чтобы устоять в бушующем вихре.

— Мистер Нуар!

Том расхохотался. У него не было больше сил поддерживать эту игру.

— Нет, Гарри! Не так!

Он пробормотал несложное заклинание, и прямо в воздухе стали появляться огненные буквы его имени. Поттер замер, потрясённо вглядываясь в имя, которое ему ни о чём не говорило. Смех Тома теперь уже походил на рыдание, но остановиться он не мог. Ещё один взмах — и буквы начали меняться местами, складывая анаграмму, которую юный Том Риддл считал очень удачной:

« _Я — лорд Волдеморт!_ »

— Этого не может быть! — бледный Снейп старался перекричать шум ветра.

— Это так!

Том взмахнул палочкой, успокаивая разбушевавшуюся магию, и сложил руки на груди. Он указал подбородком на тающие в воздухе буквы и повторил:

— Это так.

— Этого не может быть, — повторил Снейп. — Метка... да и Лорд не стал бы...

— Мальчишка! Много ты понимаешь. Он — это я.

— Нет! — разумеется, это мог сказать только Поттер. — Нет, мистер Нуар! Вы — это вы!

— Неужели?

Том почувствовал себя таким уставшим, что ему понадобилось на что-то опереться. И, наплевав на принципы, запрещающие показывать кому-то собственную слабость, он привалился к стене. Теперь ему уже было плевать на всё.

— Можете вызывать авроров. Я не буду сопротивляться.

— Нет! — теперь во взгляде Поттера был вызов. — Вы — мистер Нуар!

— Мальчик, ты ошибаешься...

— Нет! Не важно, кем вы были раньше, не важно! — он подходил к Тому медленно, как к дикому зверю, и сначала коснулся его руки кончиками пальцев, словно опасаясь вызвать новый ожог. — Не важно, понимаете? Это — другое.

Поттер оглянулся на Снейпа, который был похож на памятник самому себе — молчаливый и неподвижный, и, видимо, что-то уловил в его взгляде, потому что сделал последний шаг и осторожно обнял Тома.

— Это другое, — пробормотал он. — Вы — мистер Нуар.

Снейп, наконец, отмер и, призвав чарами бутылку чего-то горячительного, основательно к ней приложился.

— Бред какой-то, — резюмировал он. — У вас нет ничего от Тёмного Лорда.

— Да ну! — Том усмехнулся и, представив змею, перешёл на парселтанг, после чего выдохнул: — А так?

К его удивлению, в ответ ему зашипел Поттер. Снейпа, похоже, это окончательно деморализовало, и он упёрся спиной в стену, медленно сползая по ней, пока не уселся на пол. Он снова приложился к бутылке, после чего тоскливо оглядел сначала Поттера, потом Тома и кивнул:

— Очень похоже.

Тоже мне, эксперт по Тёмным Лордам. А Поттер осторожно выпустил Тома из объятий и потянул вниз, усаживая на пол и устраиваясь рядом. В общем-то, это было логично, потому что мебели в комнате больше не осталось, а ноги уже не держали. Так они и сидели, уныло разглядывая следы разгрома. В голове медленно стало проясняться, и, похоже, не у него одного.

— Что делать будем? — светским тоном поинтересовался Снейп.

Том пожал плечами, понимая, что ему уже всё равно. В голове было непривычно пусто — ни планов, ни идей, ничего. И почему-то это даже не пугало. Наверное, ему надо уходить, ведь он уже выяснил всё, что хотел. И даже ненароком узнал больше, и пока не представлял, что делать с этими знаниями и собственной жизнью. Раньше он бы просто изменил память Поттеру и Снейпу, после чего ушёл, а сейчас... Идти ему было некуда, да и не было сил.

— А давайте ничего не делать? — тихо предложил Поттер.

— Это как?

— Ну, вот так, — Поттер принялся пальцем ковырять пол. — Как жили. Вы, мистер Нуар, будете меня учить заклинаниям, а вы, — он взглянул на Снейпа, — зельеварению. Я же не совсем дурак, правда?

— Ты далеко не дурак, Гарри, — Том почувствовал сухость во рту, которую поспешил залить виски. — Допустим, так пройдёт лето, а потом?

— А потом мы все вместе вернёмся в Хогвартс.

— Зачем?

— Ну, профессора по Защите от Темных Искусств у нас как бы больше нет, а вы есть. И вы здорово учите... да и вообще...

Такое всепрощение просто не укладывалось в голове. Ладно, Снейп — его вина была лишь в том, что он любил подслушивать и захотел выслужиться, но Том...

— Гарри, я согласен с одним — то, что ты сделал со мной, заслуживает тщательного изучения. И широта твоих взглядов меня тоже сильно поразила, но если отбросить сиюминутные эмоции и вспомнить о том, что я не просто так объявлен в розыск...

— Они вас просто не знают.

Его наивность и вера в лучшее подкупали. Кроме того, идти было некуда, да и незачем, откровенно говоря. Тома сейчас устраивало всё: место оказалось спокойным, компания — приемлемой. Ему нужно было время, чтобы понять, куда двигаться дальше, а до конца лета его точно никто не поторопит. Кроме того, было бы забавно, получи «мистер Нуар» должность, на которую претендовал Том Риддл.

Том взглянул на Снейпа. Тот ответил ему утвердительным кивком, и что-то подсказывало, что сейчас он не помчится к Дамблдору докладывать об интересном казусе. Глупо, конечно, верить людям, когда знаешь их подноготную, но почему-то хотелось. Не иначе как от усталости. Том устал. Очень устал, и сейчас ему просто хотелось пожить, раз уж он не умер, да и душу, судя по всему, вернул обратно. Стартовый капитал ему достался от Квиррелла, диадема и кольцо упрочили его позиции, а если разыскать медальон Слизерина и чашу Хаффлпафф, то такой коллекции позавидует кто угодно.

Том впервые закатал рукав, чтобы полюбоваться чистой кожей предплечья. Снейп тут же продемонстрировал свою побледневшую Метку, похожую на затейливую маггловскую татуировку. Даже Поттер показал свои руки, чтобы поддержать компанию. А потом он довольно улыбнулся:

— Мистер Снейп, мы ведь ничего никому не расскажем?

Том впервые в жизни увидел, как улыбается Снейп:

— Да, Поттер. Это будет наша маленькая тайна!

И на его ладони зажегся огонёк клятвы.


End file.
